The Orchard: A Series of Naughty Misadventures
by Orthros
Summary: My series of lemons that are unrelated to my other stories. Feel free to recommend what I should do next. Includes HumanXHuman, HumanXPokemon, PokemonXPokemon, M/F, F/F. Limit three pokemon per chapter. Request a pairing via review! Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: The Night Shift?

**Author's Note 3/19/2018**

 **This chapter is** **very** **old. It is also a very low quality compared to my more recent stories. It, along with chapters two and three, are being re-written. A rewrite of "The Night Shift" will be posted soon (if it isn't already), named "To Feel Loved Again". Chapters two and three will be posted at a later date. For now, know that chapters one, two, and three are old and low-quality. I'd recommend skipping to chapter four, "Bright Reunions" to get a better understanding of the kind of lemon content that I write.**

 **Big thanks to Shadow8130 for doing the beta reading for my more recent chapters. He's contributed a lot to my rise in quality.**

 **If you would like to request a pairing, you may do so in a Review! I have a limit of three "participants" per chapter. I also strictly** _ **DO NOT**_ **write Male/Male pairings, Anthro, direct pedophilia, direct rape, or incest (pairings that are related, like brother/sister, mother/son). If you'd like a specific detail added, like a certain setting, sex position, special details about a pokémon (like pokedex entries), etc. added, simply mention it in your request and I'll do my best to incorporate it.**

 _ **Writer's Haven is a Discord new community of FanFiction writers. Popular authors including The Unguided, The Vilified, Lunar Knight Arkangel, DarkfoxProjectX, and of course, myself, are online regularly and would love to meet you! If you'd like to come meet us, talk about FFN or just plain hang out, feel free to join using the invite link below.**_

 _ **(slash) b**_ _ **TEXSRH**_

 **Enjoy the story, outdated as it may be.**

 **-Orthros**

* * *

 **-Aether Foundation - Night Guard Office-**

Wicke groaned slightly as she arched her back over her chair's. It popped with a blissful " _crack!"_ and she sighed wearily, moving back to her default position. She stared dully at the bank of monitors in front of her, taking a sip from her long-since-cooled mug of coffee.

As she scanned the bank of monitors, where she kept watch not only on the pokemon, but also for security, she reflected on the night shift. She had risen quickly through the ranks of the Aether Foundation, that was true, and she was now the chief of the Alolan branch, equivalent to answering to no one but Faba and the Founder, Lusamine herself. She also reflected on the fact that the graveyard shift _sucked._ It was nearly impossible to stay awake. Indeed, only a constant stream of coffee kept her coherent enough to maintain a close eye on the numerous pokemon under her care.

 _I really should look into raising their salary-_ She broke off the thought, stopping her scan for a moment, then doubled back to a particular screen. The Aether Foundation had considered the comfort of the Pokemon under their care just as much as they had the technology and methods of care used there, she knew. With that in mind, despite the costs, they had created the main housing for the pokemon below the island itself: Hundreds of miniature rooms, big enough for a small bed and some space to move, a quiet space for one to spend one's time, should they prefer a more private setting.

Privacy was not an acceptable reason to be without caution, however, so each room came equipped with a small camera and microphone (though the latter was only enabled during rare occasions, remotely by the watchman) to monitor the inhabitant.

That being said, she was still very surprised at the event taking place in front of her. After a moment of thought, she turned on the mic.

 **Aether Foundation - Pokemon Housing Area - Room 723**

Espeon rolled uncomfortably to her other side, frustrated. The Sun Pokemon was usually had no trouble getting to sleep, or at least she had since coming to the Aether Foundation. Her previous trainer Alice had been nice to her - something a lot of pokemon here couldn't repeat - but when she had found out that Espeon simply didn't like travelling, which was something Alice had done quite often, the girl had brought her here, so she could live a quieter life, with promises to visit often.

She rolled over onto her other side as she recalled that happy memory, and the blanket she had been laying on creased. The small bulge was enough to push her tail at an awkward angle. It rubbed her folds slightly.

She shivered and then froze up, finally realizing her problem. In hindsight, she was annoyed that she didn't figure it out sooner. She turned back over, and with gentle fingers, rubbed a paw over her slit. She moaned slightly. She rubbed deeper, and her hand came back wet with her juices as her groans increased in volume. She had no worry of anyone overhearing; the walls were extremely soundproofed.

Imagine her shock when a feminine voice called out mischievously: "Well, Espeon, I never took you for the naughty type!"

Espeon yelped and hurriedly turned over to her feet, pulling her paw swiftly away from her folds as she did so. Standing in the far corner of her room, smirking, was a Kirlia. She had meet the girl on her first day here a couple weeks before.

Kirlia laughed at her friend's expression as she sputtered, but there was no way out of it. She had smelled the need through the wall, and a simple teleport had caught her friend red handed: nipples horribly erect, folds mildly swollen, hand dripping, and her whole body starved for attention by her heat.

"I-I-I-" Espeon stuttered, but Kirlia crossed the small space and put a finger to the girl's lips. Gently, she pushed the girl over so she was laying on her side. With a small amount of concentration she used a weak Confusion to spin the Espeon around. In a moment, the quadruped was leaning against the wall, her legs spread apart and her swollen folds gazing desperately up at her.

Kirlia chuckled at her friend, who continued to make weak protests, as he dropped to her knees. Slowly, she stuck one of her thin arms into the Sun Pokemon's vagina. Espeon went silent at once save a slight shiver of pleasure. Kirlia grinned mischievously at the expression on her face. She slowly started pumping her arm in and out, swirling it around in the puffy skin. Espeon groaned in pleasure, her juices quickly starting to coat her friend's arm.

"It f-feels so-o good," Espeon stuttered a little while later. Her body was erupting in minor spasms as she neared her climax, her juices now spilling out onto her blanket. Kirlia just smiled and continued to pump, though her own hole was starting to ache with need.

Just when she was about to put her other hand to her own vagina, she felt a blissful appendage probe her folds. Espeon's tail carefully tickled her, and she immediately moaned heavily. Her tail quickly pushed it's way through. Espeon was surprised to find no hymen, though that only meant she could go in deeper.

She plunged her two-pronged tail deep into Kirlia's pussy, thrusting so hard that the small girl's hips rocked with each one. Kirlia screamed in ecstasy, some small part of her mind grateful that she was already kneeling. To gain her balance, she pulled her hand out of Espeon's folds and placed one arm on each side of the Sun Pokemon's legs. She leaned down and stuck her mouth dutifully into Espeon's vagina, sticking her surprisingly long tongue deep into her folds. Espeon screamed in mirth as her juices were lapped up.

"I-I'm cumming!" She screamed as her entire body froze for a split second, before her entire body started shaking as her juices flooded out of her pussy, drenching Kirlia's face and falling out on her breasts. The sudden wetness on her breasts combined with the shaking of Espeon's tail made Kirlia spasm. She lost her grip and fell face first onto Espeon's pussy as she continued to moan as her own orgasm hit her. Her fluids rained down onto her friend's tail, coating her legs and drenching her blanket as she screamed into the Sun Pokemon's folds, giving her even more pleasure.

It was almost two minutes later before Kirlia was able to make any sort of comprehensible thought. She gazed tiredly at her friend, a goofy smile on her face. "I think we ruined your blankets…"

"I guess I'll just have to sleep with you tonight, then," Espeon responded, a blush covering her small grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen and Savoured

**\- Poni Island - Sea Folk Village -**

"Use Flame Thrower!"

Following through with my trainer's plan, I pulled my stick around and aimed it menacingly at the Brionne. The world seemed to slow as she gazed downwards in shock. I had ducked under her Aqua Jet, much to her surprise, and was now in position to release a point blank wave of fire. I pressed the stick to her chest and took a moment to smirk at the slight hint of fear that crossed her face.

Then I released the inferno. It exploded point blank. I was pushed to the ground, but as I had already been crouching, I took no damage. Brionne, however, having taken the full blast, along with the momentum of her Aqua Jet, got herself thrown face first into the wall of a nearby restaurant. I quickly hopped up and pointed my stick towards her in case she wasn't defeated. The trainer acting as judge walked over to her and inspected her carefully.

"Brionne is unable to battle! The winner is Braixen, which means the match goes to Sean!"

The crowd that had gathered cheered loudly. I lit my stick on both ends and twirled it around, enjoying the glory. As they dispersed, my trainer walked over to me. "Great work as usual, Braixen," he says happily, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Whats say you and I head down to the Center, get you cleaned up? After that we can get dinner and set out again tomorrow." I nod, eager to see more of this new region.

He's about to reply when a large object crashes into me. Darkness.

 **\- Unknown Location -**

I wake suddenly, face down on a rough stone floor. I get to my knees, my head pounding where I was struck. The room is like a cave, with stone walls, ceiling, and floor. In the corner, crack in the wall drips fresh water, which flows down through a groove in the floor and collects in a small pool. I crawl forward and dip my paws in the pool, bringing water to my mouth.

After a few minutes I'm able to think clearly, and it's then that I notice it: a faint, spicy smell flowing throughout the cave. It's intoxicating, and almost subconsciously I glance down at my hips, where my member is just starting to poke out. I grimace and adjust my fur to hide it. I look around the room and, seeing only one exit, cautiously make my way towards it. It leads to a slim hallway, which snakes on for a few feet, before opening up to a large cavern.

It's mostly bare, and warm despite looking chilly. Only when I look closer do I see it.

A Dragonite, laying atop a large bed of moss. She looks to be asleep, but my eyes are not drawn immediately to her face. Rather, they are drawn to her large breasts and slit, which even from this distance I can tell is starved of attention.

For whatever reason, she chooses this moment to awaken. Perhaps she was merely pretending. I hastily avert my gaze, but another paw grips the stick that resides in the fur of my tail tightly. I have a feeling I know what this is about, and I doubt I'm strong enough to fight back.

She sits up and smiles at me. "Hello," she starts, her voice extremely smooth for her size.

"Hi," I respond nervously. "Why did you take me here?"

"Oh, no real reason," she says, standing with her legs slightly spread, giving me a minor suspicion to her non-existent reason. "I just need a bit of… help, so to speak."

"And if I refuse?" I say, trying to sound more brave than I am. "I'd rather save my virginity for someone special… Someone I haven't met yet."

Dragonite droops slightly, then, with surprising speed, bounds forward. The ground quakes and I loose my balance, falling hard to the floor. She's atop me in an instant, though she makes sure not to crush me. "Please," she begs. "I've been like this for days. I can't…" she trails off.

I had half a mind to retort, but the sight of her above me was entrancing. Her body curved beautifully, her sex aching. As close up as she was, her scent invaded my nostrils. I felt something shift in me.

"F-fine," I stammered. "But only once." _What? Why am I agreeing? Oh, hell…_

Without replying, she gets off of me, then picks me up in her short arms. She hugs me against her chest, and my face gets rubbed between her breasts. It feels great, though I continue to struggle against my instincts.

She puts me down next to her bed, then lays upon it. She points her legs towards me, giving me a full view of her vagina. Having already agreed, I hesitantly kneel beside her. Carefully, I stick one hand in her slit. She's huge compared to me, and I get my arm almost to my elbow before I feel any resistance. _So she_ does _have a hymen…_

She groans loudly as I start to pump my hand in and out. All the way to the tips of my paw, which forms a fist, then thrusting all the way to my elbow. Her groans quickly increase, and my member somehow gets even harder at the sight. I realize just how stressful the last few weeks of travel have been. New region, new adventures, no stopping. I need this.

My thoughts are interrupted by Dragonite spasming as her orgasm nears, her small wings fully outstretched. "Th-thank yo-ou," she stutters, her rear instinctively humping slightly against my arm. I grin, then adjust my grip. Her slit is easily large enough to accept my mouth, so I move my arm upwards, swiftly rubbing her g-spot, and stick my mouth against her dripping pussy to lap up her sweet-tasting fluids. She screams with mirth, her sexual moans echoing off the walls of the cave as she hits her climax. Her entire body shakes, causing a small amount of dust to fall from the ceiling as her fluids flood out of her pussy, drenching my whole face.

I pull back and gaze at her sexually drunken face. Her breasts seem to call out to me, and so I climb atop her tired body and take one of them in my mouth. I suck gently on it, earning a small gasp and yet another shudder as her brain grinds back into gear.

"Th-that was inc-credibl-le," she says, her voice momentarily failing her with every suckle I take.

Carefully, still sucking on her breast, I lower one of my paws to my dick, pushing my fur aside. I'm not the biggest in the world, but when I pull away and crouch on her stomach, she gazes at it, entranced. She stays frozen as I carefully push myself backwards and position myself at her entrance. Without waiting, I push inside. With some effort, I go deeper in. She moans, but enough sense remains that she grips my shoulders. I lean back, trusting that she won't let me fall, and insert myself even deeper, eventually reaching her hymen. She nods.

I pull my hips back, then thrust wildly forwards, ripping through her hymen. She cries out in shock, but At this point my instincts win out. I continue to thrust, pulling out to the very tip, then pushing as hard as I can. I ram her faster and faster as her moans continue, her arms and legs spasming wildly. Her grip loosens and I quickly grip her legs, mashing my member deep into her pussy. I can feel myself quickly nearing my climax.

Suddenly Dragonite roars in ecstasy, her juices exploding out from her pussy as she cums for a second time. The force feels like a grenade of pleasure against my member and I quickly hit my own climax, rope after rope of my seed mixing itself with her fluids.

A few moments later I feel her arms around my tired body. She pulls her to her chest, gently cradling me. She tries to speak, but in the wake of our sexual highs, all she manages is a garbled mess.

Darkness, though this time a peaceful one.

 **\- Later -**

Judging by the light outside the cave, I must wake up several hours later. Dragonite sleeps quietly beside me, her legs still drenched with partially dried cum. I grin, then, after carefully untangling myself from her arms, I head out of the cave. After I wash myself off in a nearby water pool, I jump atop a tree and get my bearings. I can see Sea Folk village off in the distance.

I wonder what Sean will say… _and thank Arceus for the speech barrier._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This story was done by request from user Falconfox8 ( M Braixen x F Dragonite)**_

 _ **Apologies if the chapter seems to lack a good ending. I'll be better about that next time.**_

 _ **Feel free to request a pairing in the form of a Review! Let me know if there's anything I could do better during these stories, and check out my other stories on my profile!**_

 _ **Good luck, happy reading and writing! -Orthros**_


	3. Chapter 3: Roots of Revelation

**\- Akala Island - Trainer's School -**

"Foul!"

"No fouls in street ball, Jet. You know that. Besides, I didn't touch you."

"Ugh, fine. Bring it on then!"

The sun shone brightly as the shirtless teen jumped backwards. With practiced skill, he aimed the ball and threw. It passed straight between the hands of the defender, who didn't need to turn around to see the result. The swishing sound of the net was all he needed to hear.

"Damn, Kiawe. Nice shot!"

"Thank you, Jet."

The basketball duel continued on, with onlookers from the Trainer's School cheering for their respective favorites. Kiawe, of course, was the more popular of the two, though for entirely different reasons depending on your gender. For the men, he was strong, quick on his feet, and an aspiring Trial Captain. As for the girls, it was more about his body than anything. Indeed, many girls in Alola wanted Kiawe, and much to their dismay, he was either too oblivious or, more likely, simply refused to try anything.

A little ways away from the crowd, two girls sat upon a bench in the shade of the School building. The taller of the two stretched, pushing a tuft of her green-dyed hair out of her eyes. She crossed her bare legs, unaware of the stares her extremely short shorts were bringing about her, and then leaned back against the wall, nearly crushing the pink flower in her braid.

"Oh man, I love Saturdays, am I right, Lana?"

"Yeah…" the other responded quietly. Mallow turned towards her friend. Lana's head was lowered, and she stared at her flip-flops as though grieving over a loved one. Mallow put a hand on her bowl of blue hair.

"What's up?"

Lana looked up quickly. "N-nothing!" She stammered quickly, a small blush covering her cheeks. She turned her head towards the game, where Kaiwe had just blocked an impressive shot from Jet, and her blush deepened.

Mallow grinned as the truth dawned on her. She gasped dramatically: "You like Kaiwe!"

Lana whipped her head around so fast Mallow was amazed she didn't get whiplash, her face frozen in panic like a deer in the headlights. Then she shook her head vigorously. "N-no, that's not it at all!"

Mallow laughed, but it died in her throat when Lana jumped up from her seat. "I don't!" Before Mallow could reply, Lana raced off. She was out the gates of the school before Mallow had even gotten up from her seat.

"Lana!" She shouted. "Come back!" She ran towards the front of the building and out onto Route One. She gazed around frantically, but Lana had vanished. She spun around to race towards the Ferries on instinct, but when she took a step, she collided with a small figure and fell to the ground with a small yelp of surprise.

"Mallow!" Sophocles said in shock. He had stumbled back but somehow kept his balance. Hurriedly he held out his hand to the girl. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Mallow replied, gazing embarrassedly up at her fellow Trial Captain. "I was looking for Lana, she just ran off. Did you see which way she went?"

"I saw her make a beeline towards the Hau'oli Outskirts. She looked pretty upset. What happened? Oh, she has a small apartment there now," the boy added at Mallow's look of confusion. He helped her to her feet as he continued," She's working as one of Professor Kukui's assistants right now, along with Lillie, and in return, he pays the fees."

"Alright," Mallow said as she stood. "To answer your question, I figured out that Lana likes Kaiwe, but when I said so, she took it the wrong way. I'm going to go check on her."

Sophocles winces in sympathy. "Want me to come with?"

"No, I think I should do it myself. I need to apologize."

"Ok. Good luck. Bye!"

"Bye!"

 **\- A Few Minutes Later -**

After taking a short detour by Kukui's lab to get directions, Mallow knocked on Lana's apartment door. It was a cozy little place, although Mallow was more interested in trying to figure out what she would say when Lana opened the door. However, after several minutes, she began to grow nervous.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Turning the knob, she found the door to be unlocked. She opened it slowly. "Lana?" She called. "Are you here?"

No answer came, so Mallow pushed the door fully open and stepped inside. It was quaint, colored different shades of Lana's favorite color: blue. Mallow gazed around for a moment, then noticed a couple of doors on the far side of the room.

Crossing the room quietly, Mallow heard faint music coming from behind one of the doors, and she recognized one of Lana's preferred songs. Slowly, she opened the door. And her jaw dropped.

Lana was laying on her bed, facing away from the door. Her short frame was completely naked, revealing small yet beautiful breasts. A mirror across the room reflected her nether region towards the door. Her eyes were closed, one hand massaging her left breast, the other squelching slightly as it probed her folds.

Mallow knew at once that she should leave. After all, Lana need merely open her eyes to look into the mirror, where she would at once spot the intruder. And yet she stood there.

Lana continued to masterbate, her moans ever increasing in volume as she pumped her fingers faster in and out of her pussy. Mallow watched silently, and in the back of her mind, some small part of her conscience registered a familiar feeling between her own legs. She put a sudden hand down between her legs, where she felt the smallest patch of wet fabric on her shorts.

She knew she needed to leave, and was just about to when Lana groaned in mirth. "Cum with me!" She screamed as she spasmed, her orgasmic moans reaching a peak as her fluids rained from her vagina. Mallow stood transfixed, as the scent of Lana reached her.

It was almost a minute later before Mallow realized she was out of time. She turned and started to run.

"MALLOW?!" Lana screamed. Mallow froze, took a moment to gulp, before turning back around. Lana stood looking at her, one hand on her bed frame for support, still breathing heavily in the wake of her orgasm. She yelped again and pulled the now soaked blanket off her bed and hastily covered herself with it.

"I-I-I can explain," Mallow stuttered. She tore her eyes from Lana's now hidden frame, took a deep breath, and then tried and failed to look her in the eyes. She vaguely felt her need start to ache between her own legs.

The look Lana gave Mallow was one she had never seen before on the girl's face, and in that moment she feared for her life. The next moment, however, her anger drained out of her. She sobbed in shame, jumping naked onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow.

Mallow teared up as well, taking hesitant steps towards Lana. "I'm sorry, Lana. I came over to see if you were ok, and I walked in during the middle of it…" She sat down on the smaller girl's bed and put a gentle hand on her back.

"Y-yes," Lana said a few moments later, pulling her face from the pillow and turning over. "I like Kaiwe. A lot. I want him."

Mallow nodded, then squirmed slightly. Her own need continued to increase, but she tried to ignore it. "I understand. I won't tell anyone. Well, I told Sophocles, but he's smart enough to understand and he won't tell." Lana nodded numbly. Both girls sat in silence for several minutes. Mallow gazed at Lana, whose body was still fully exposed on her bed.

Lana's eyes darted suddenly towards Mallow's midsection. She looked down and yelped. Mallow tore her hand away from her legs, were the subconscious rubbing through her shorts had left a sizable wet mark.

Mallow jumped up. "I-I'm sorry!" she shrieked. She turned to run out the door, but Lana moved faster than she had ever seen: she jumped up and grabbed Mallow's wrist. Mallow tugged for a moment, but then froze when she looked at Lana's face.

Lana had one hand on Mallow's wrist, but the other slowly came up and pressed against the wet spot on her shorts. Very slowly, it rubbed up and down, and Mallow let loose an involuntary moan. Lana, with a look that was every bit as shocked as Mallow's, slowly put her hand up to the waistband of Mallow's two-piece version of her normal clothing. Slowly, it pushed it's way in, and Mallow groaned in appreciation as it brushed over her folds. "W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Lana said.

Lana led Mallow to her bed and laid her on it. She struggled to pull off Mallow's shirt, but eventually she got it off, followed by her shorts and panties. Mallow laid naked across Lana's bed, looking guiltily up at the girl's still-naked frame. Her own pussy was soaked, aching with need, and it was all she could do to keep herself from putting her hands on her deprived nipples.

"So you're aroused, then?" Lana asked.

Mallow winced. "I'm sorry, Lana. It was pretty hot." That last part just slipped out, and her eyes widened. She stuttered incoherently for a moment, until Lana put a finger to her lips.

"I forgive you," she said quietly. She hesitated for a moment. "Would you… like some help?"

Mallow froze, but Lana didn't wait for a response. Instead, she climbed up on top of the bed and straddled Mallow's larger frame. Carefully, she lowered her body down on Mallow's. The latter moaned as Lana's pussy pushed against her own.

"I… I've wanted you, too." she whispered.

Mallow tried to reply but was silenced by a shock of pleasure; Lana had taken one of her nipples gently in her lips. She sucked greedily on it, at the same time placing one hand to the other girl's side for support. Lana's free hand snaked down to Mallow's legs, and the shorter girl was rewarded with a seductive moan when she inserted two of her small fingers into Mallow's pussy.

"It's s-so good," Mallow moaned. Her body instinctively humped in rhythm as Lana began pumping her fingers in and out of her folds, the smaller girl's own nether region grinding against it as well. Her hands shook as she grabbed two fistfulls of blankets. Lana smiled slightly around her mouthful of the taller girl's chest as her fingers squelched deeply in her pussy. Mallow's fluids quickly started to overflow as her voice reached almost a scream in volume. She was at the complete mercy of the blue haired girl at this point.

Mallow could feel herself rapidly approaching her climax, something that Lana figured out quickly as well. Smiling mischievously, Lana pulled her hand out of Mallow's folds. Her confusion only lasted a moment, though, before Lana turned around and laid back on top of the girl. Greedily, Lana started sucking on the green haired girl's pussy, sticking her tongue deep into her folds. Mallow, with nowhere else to go, bucked her back wildly and screamed into Lana's pussy. The smaller girl let out a long, drawn out moan as Mallow all but lost control, moaning and screaming deep into her folds.

Lana bucked against Mallow as she dutifully drank all the fluids that flowed out of her pussy. Suddenly, with a scream unlike anything Lana had ever heard her make before, Mallow's orgasm erupted. The smaller girl yelped in surprise as Mallow's pussy contracted tightly over her tongue, her face and mouth suddenly filled with Mallow's liquid bliss as she bucked and moaned. Lana screamed in ecstasy as the taller girl screamed into her pussy. She came almost immediately, shaking as her pussy bucked against Mallow's face.

When Lana was finally able to make some sort of comprehensible thought, she pushed herself up. Her arms shook as she turned around and laid back on the bed next to Mallow, who smiled tiredly at her.

"That was fun," she whispered.

"Yes, it was," Lana whispered back.

Little did they know a certain red-haired, shirtless teenager was standing outside the door, staring open mouthed in shock.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This story was done by request from a Guest (Mallow x Lana)**_

 _ **I know the stories are varied in length. As of right now, I will say that they can and will be anywhere between 1,000 and 5,000 words.**_

 _ **Feel free to request a pairing in the form of a Review! Let me know if there's anything I could do better, or that you liked during these stories, and check out my other stories on my profile!**_

 _ **Good luck, happy reading and writing! -Orthros**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bright Reunions

**-Pewter City-**

"We made it!"

"Fairy!"

Lillie chuckled. She bent down, scooping up her partner and placing her around her shoulders. The Clefairy let out a sing-song cry as the two strolled into town. They stopped in the town square, and Lillie gazed about in wonder.

Pewter City was a relatively small city compared to some of the places in Alola, or even Kalos, from what Lillie had read about their sprawling Lumiose City. A dozen-odd skyscrapers were nestled around the city square, and the buildings seemed to get shorter as one got further away from the center.

A ferocious yell caught her attention. Partially across the square, a large crowd had circled around something, cheering loudly. Lillie glanced at her Clefairy, who gave her a shrug with her tiny arms. Chuckling, Lillie started forward. She pushed gently through the crowd. When the spectacle came into view, she gasped.

Two pokemon brawled at the center of the clearing. A huge blueish-gray pokemon with four arms swung an explosive right hook at the other. Lillie was surprised to find that she actually recognized the other. The Incineroar crouched under the punch, cloaking his own fist in a ball of fire. He slammed it into his opponent's stomach before it could react. She winced as the sound of the impact burst through the air like a cannon blast.

"Champ," the pokemon wheezed. It fell forward, planting its face into the ground. It didn't try to get back up.

"Machamp is unable to battle," a man yelled from the sidelines. "The winner is Incineroar!"

"ROAAAR," Incineroar growled in triumph. The crowd cheered as the familiar beam of red light cloaked the fainted pokemon, returning him in a small flash. Lillie, who was too focused on the battle to even notice the trainers, watched curiously as the losing trainer gazed at the pokeball in his hand.

"Good work, Machamp," he sighed, pocketing the ball. He had pale skin, with green shorts and tennis shoes, a black button-up shirt and shades to match. He took these off, revealing his brownish eyes, and ran a hand through his messy orange hair. Lillie gasped. she had heard of this trainer. Who hadn't?

"Alright," Blue said. "I gotta say, you're pretty tough. You've trained your partner well. What pokemon is it again?"

"He's an Incineroar," a familiar voice responded. Lillie's eyes widened even further as the boy stepped forward. He patted the Incineroar's arm. "He was my first pokemon," Sun said proudly.

Lillie was completely in shock. Sun was _here?_ Before she could figure out what to say, the Clefairy gave an excited cry. Sensing her trainer's emotions, the mischievous fairy jumped off her shoulders and ran forward. "Fairy, fairy!" she chanted.

Blue and Sun turned towards the girl at the same time. Blue chuckled at the Clefairy's antics, but Sun, ever the vigilant one, took note of the path it took. His eyes widened as he locked eyes with his friend, and he was so shocked that he dropped Incineroar's pokeball.

"LILLIE?" he shouted.

Lillie finally found her voice. "O-oh… Oh! Hi, Su-mmph!" Sun had jogged forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, not to mention shoving his lips against hers. She only hesitated a moment before returning the gesture.

Blue wolf-whistled behind them, drawing laughs from the crowd. Sun pulled away, an unmistakable blush present on his cheeks. "Friend of yours?" Blue asked, grinning at them.

Sun rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Eh, yeah, sorry. We got together a few months back, but we decided to journey separately for a while. Oh, right," he said. He pulled her forward. "Blue, this is my girlfriend, Lillie. Lillie, this is Blue. He's an _ex-_ Champion."

Blue narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You're asking for it," he said warningly. He turned to Lillie and shook her hand. "A pleasure," he said, flashing a charming smile at her.

Sun returned the glare, but his smile betrayed his true thoughts. "Alright, Blue. I've got a question for you."

Blue made a 'go-on' gesture with his hand. "Yes?"

"Where does one go to get a decent lunch around here?"

* * *

"What do you think?" Blue asked as he turned his car (a flashy, navy blue hot rod) into the parking lot.

 _The River's Edge_ was, as its name suggested, situated on the river that ran on the outskirts of Pewter. It was a fairly small building, with a quaint patio surrounded by trees, though they were thin enough to offer a spectacular view of the stream. The building itself was small, but clean and obviously well cared for.

"It looks alright," Lillie responded. "Not really what I expected from someone like you."

Blue looked offended. "Hey, I have _some_ decent tastes. And besides," he continued, grinning at the pair as he parked, "I gotta treat Alola's champion and his girlfriend well. Kanto hospitality, ya know." He winked at them.

The trio entered the restaurant. The decor throughout the room reminded Lillie of the small pond near Professor Kukui's home. The floor was made of carpet colored a multitude of blue shades, and the chairs and tables were shaped to look like plants, giving the impression of wading through a cool, refreshing marsh. Though it appeared fairly packed, it was far quieter than the girl expected.

They were quickly seated, and the waiter, who Lillie noted was rather nervous, took a deep breath. "Mr. Oak," he stated, "Welcome. It's an honor to serve you and your guests at _The River's-"_

Blue cut him off with a chuckle. "Mr…" He glanced at the man's tag. "Patterson. Mr. Patterson, relax. And besides, the real celebrities are these two," he pointed to Lillie and Sun. "Dealt with that mess up in Alola, and Sun is their first champion."

Sun glared at Blue even as the waiter froze up, turning wide eyes toward them. "Can it, Blue."

Blue held up his hands in surrender. "Alright. Anyway, an ice water for me, please."

Sun sighed. "Same here." Lillie simply nodded. The waiter smiled in return and quickly made his escape.

Blue looked pointedly at them. "In all seriousness though, you two did good work against Team Skull and the Aether Foundation. It sounded far more serious than anything Team Rocket got up to, and that's saying something."

Sun shrugged, and the three of them lapsed into an uneasy silence. It lasted a couple minutes, during which Mr. Patterson returned and took their orders. After he left, Lillie smiled at Blue. "So what's the deal with the League here, then? Professor Kukui based ours off of yours, but there's a weird thing with the leadership of it at the moment, from what I've heard."

Blue chuckled. "A 'weird thing,' eh? That works, I suppose. I beat Lance Arceus knows how long ago. A while later, Red beat me. He hasn't been beaten yet, from what I hear. Haven't seen him recently. With him out of region, I'm the runner-up. Thing is, I'm not a big fan of sitting on a throne doing nothing but waiting for the occasional challenge. So while I stay nearby and deal with League issues, the current active champion is Lance. If anyone manages to topple him, they can accept the title of League Champion. I doubt anyone would though. Whoever beats him will probably seek out Red, and maybe even me."

The ice suitably broken by that speech, the trio made small talk as they settled into their food. After lunch, they abandoned Blue's car in favor of walking back through the city, seeing the sights. Brock, who was taking a break from adventuring, greeted them enthusiastically. He surprised all of them by challenging Sun to a surprisingly difficult one-on-one battle. His Mega-Steelix only narrowly lost out to Incineroar, owing mostly to its typing.

All in all, they had plenty of fun, and before Lillie knew it, the sun was low in the sky. Outside a popular hotel, Blue stopped them both.

"This is where I take my leave," he said, shaking hands with them both. "I've got a meeting at the League tomorrow, so I've gotta rest. I got a long flight later this evening."

Lillie smiled. "Today was great. Thanks, Blue."

Sun grinned. "Yeah, thanks. See you again?"

Blue smirked back at him. "Of course. I still need to beat you, after all."

"You can try," Sun responded as Blue turned and jogged down the street. He turned to Lillie. "I've got a room here already, so you don't have to pay."

Lillie nodded and followed him through the hotel. As she entered the room, she gazed round. It was a one room suite, but very plush. A large TV sat on an ornate dresser, across from the gigantic bed. She dropped her bag in one of the two chairs on either side of the bed, then jumped onto the bed, spreading her arms wide and groaning.

"This is nice," she said tiredly. Sun grinned at her, then pulled his shirt off. Lillie stared openly. He wasn't a hunk by any means, but he wasn't pudgey either, and his abs were clearly defined. He caught her eye, and his grin widened.

"Like what you see?" he asked innocently.

Lillie blushed heavily, but laughed all the same. "A litt-" she was cut off as Sun, now in just his shorts, jumped up on the bed. He leaned an elbow next to her head, pushed his hand under her neck, and brought her into a deep kiss.

Lillie's eyes widened, her breathing quickening. She felt his tongue against her lips, and opened her mouth obediently. It entered slowly, cautiously exploring her mouth. After nearly a minute of tasting her, he pulled his tongue out. Sun pulled his lips away just enough for them to breathe.

As they stared at each other, Lillie felt Sun's other hand sliding down her stomach. She laid frozen beneath him as it pressed against her crotch through her skirt.

Sun grinned at her. "I've been wanting to do this since this morning," he said. "That damn short skirt shows you off too well. I had to keep myself from telling Blue to piss off so I could have you to myself."

 _He what?_ She thought nervously to herself. And yet, as she thought about it, she found that she didn't reject what he was doing. No, she _liked_ it. She realized that she had wanted this for months.

"Don't stop now, then," she said.

"I'm not, believe me," Sun shot back. As if to prove his point, he pulled her skirt up, exposing her white panties. He could see the small fold where her lower lips resided. Scooting back a bit, he positioned his face mere inches away from her crotch. Her perfume was overwhelming, and the sight was better than it ever was in his dreams, despite having not even taken her panties off yet.

"Need some help?" she asked cheekily. She put her hands on her legs and slid her panties forward. Sun gripped them, then closed his eyes while he slowly pulled them off her.

"Keep 'em closed, unless you want me to leave," she continued. Sun complied, which surprised Lillie, although she knew he wouldn't risk anything at this point. Sitting up, she pulled her dress off and rubbed her small breasts lightly as she laid back down.

"Go ahead," Lillie permitted him.

Sun opened his eyes, where her snatch stared back at him. Now it was his turn to be rendered speechless.

"Lillie…" he finally said. "I tell you this often, but… You're beautiful."

As happy as she was to hear this, Lillie could feel a small burn slowly enveloping her vaginal area. "And I'm all yours," she teased. "So get on with it."

Sun laughed heartily, then pushed his mouth against her vagina. Lillie shuddered as his warm tongue began probing her sex. He slid his tanned hands up her chest, pushing hers off her breasts. He began gently groping them, his tongue still licking away.

He locked eyes with Lillie across her naked body and grinned, his tongue still licking at her. Suddenly, he pushed it in. "Ohh…" she moaned as he licked greedily at her tight walls. Her taste was wonderful, far better than he'd ever expected.

As Sun continued to lap at her sex, Lillie's moans increased, and she began gently humping against his face. Small tremors were breaking out on her hands, which gripped his own weakly.

"It f-feels good," Lillie stuttered. Her legs, which she had spread wide when they started, had closed, trapping and practically pushing his head against her vagina. Sun said nothing, more because he was unable to than anything else. "I-I'm going to cum soo-oon," she moaned.

Sun could feel her shaking, her pulse pounding in her legs around him. He pulled his right hand off her nipple and placed it against her clit. The gentle pressure caused her to buck, the accompanying gasp far louder than her previous ones.

Sun sucked harder than ever on her sex, swallowing her sweet juice. _Come on,_ he thought, rubbing her clit rapidly with his free hand. _Cum for me!_

"OHH!" she screamed. Her back arched wildly as her legs tightened almost painfully around his face. He felt her vagina contract tightly against his tongue, and braced himself as a wave of sweet tasting liquid rushed out of her hole. It lasted for several seconds, and Sun held onto her hips, steadying her as her body spasmed madly. He continued to lick while she came, and every touch made her shrieks double in volume.

When it finally ended, Sun gently untangled himself from her legs. His face was completely drenched, and he didn't bother to clean it. Instead, he pulled himself up head-level with his girlfriend. Her breath was heavy, her eyes heavily lidded in bliss.

Sun pulled her against his chest, taking care to keep her airway clear. "How was that?" he asked mischievously. _And thank Arceus this room is decently sound-proofed._

It took Lillie nearly another minute to respond, and when she did, she was still stuttering: "I-i-incredible…" she said softly. As she recovered a bit more from her sexual high, she felt a rock-like object pushing against one of her legs. "Seems someone else enjoyed it, too," she grinned.

Sun blushed. He hopped off the bed and stood up, and the bulge in his pants became much more prominent. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said. "Even if I had just been watching, it still would've been. Damn…"

Lillie grinned. She turned towards him and spread her legs. Her soaking crotch gazed at him as if to say; _Nice job. Now do me one better._ "

"Now, lose the shorts," she commanded. He obeyed, hurriedly depositing them on the floor beside him. Lillie burst out laughing.

Sun's underwear was pink. Various chibi kirlia designs dotted the fabric.

"What?" Sun asked when she pointed this out, sounding offended. "I'll have you know this pair of underwear is both cool and comfortable."

Lillie lost it, falling back against the bed, laughing hysterically. Sun, who had been about to continue, was silenced by the spectacular view of her folds. "All right, woman," he growled at her, pulling his undergarment off. "If that's how you wanna treat your boyfriend, you better be prepared to handle the consequences."

Before she could reply, he jumped back on the bed. Quickly but carefully, he pinned her arms and legs to the bed. He now crouched atop her, giving her a great view of his penis in all its glory. It wasn't huge, by any means, but to her it was perfect. It was also rock hard, which she thought perfectly appropriate.

Sun fake-glared at her while he adjusted his hands. After successfully locking both her wrists with just one of his arms, he reached his other down and pressed it against her folds, and she fought to hold back a moan.

"Oh?" he asked innocently. He slowly slid his finger up to her clit, made a small circle, and pulled it back down. She whimpered, which Sun found far sexier than he'd expected. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," She whispered. Her eyes were locked on his dick. She wanted it insider her more than anything.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before insulting my underwear, then," he said mischievously. He continued to rub one finger slowly across her vagina, hardly any force pressed against her folds.

She shifted her gaze to his eyes, glaring at him, but she couldn't do anything. She had grown, sure, but she wasn't anywhere as strong as he was, neither mentally or physically. She was completely at his mercy. She tried to stop her whimpering, but the light touch of his fingers across her vagina, at least after her powerful orgasm moments before, was too much. Tears started forming in her eyes, her body burning with need.

"Beg," he said simply.

She continued to glare at him, but the fire in her vaginal region was quickly spreading. The light touch was unbearable.

"...Please…" she whispered.

"Please what?" Sun asked innocently. She tried to glare at him again, but her body had turned completely against her at that point.

"...Please fuck me…"

Sun smirked. "Not quite yet."

Lillie gasped as two of Sun's fingers pushed roughly into her folds, much farther than his tongue had reached. They slowed to a crawl as they neared the second knuckle, pushing slowly forward. Her sex sucked on them greedily as his digits pushed in deeper, her eyes lidded, a low moan escaping her. Through her sexually-drunken gaze, Lillie saw him grinning madly at her. _I'll get you… You just wait…_

He slowly pumped his fingers in her sex, and she moaned heavily. Adjusting his angle a bit, Sun turned his gaze to her chest. He learned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He began sucking on it, relishing the texture across his tongue.

He wanted her. _Damn,_ how he wanted her _now._ But he had to hold himself back, he told himself. She couldn't go around insulting his underwear whenever she wanted. He wouldn't let her. Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he glared fiercely at her, then pulled his hand out of her sex. She glared at him, but in her eyes he could see she wanted his fingers back inside her more than anything. She opened up her mouth as though to command him, but Sun put his hand against her mouth, silencing her.

"Do you understand, now?" He asked, his voice low. "You can't just insult my underwear. I _will not_ let you." She nodded. "Good. Because if you do it again, I will tie you to the bed, finger you to the brink of your orgasm, and keep you there all night."

Her eyes widened at the threat, and she nodded faster. Sun smirked. "Good girl."

With that, he released her mouth. He stuffed the two fingers back into her pussy, cutting off anything she was about to say. He pumped them rapidly in and out of her vagina, her body bucking beneath him. She was quickly approaching her orgasm. Sun claimed her neck as her vagina clamped tightly over his fingers. She screamed even louder than before as she spasmed against him.

"F...fuck you," she told him once she had calmed down. "That was mean."

"So was insulting my underwear," Sun said, pointing at her. "We're even, now."

"The hell we are," she snapped playfully at him. "Stand up."

Sun raised an eyebrow at her, grinning, but he complied. His cock was, if possible, even harder than before. Lillie gazed hungrily at it as she knelt down in front of him. Tentatively, she grabbed it in one hand. Sun didn't react, but Lillie could tell he'd had to fight to do so. She smirked at him. Adjusting her hold, she slowly started to pump her hand up and down his manhood. His breathing quickly labored, and he stifled a groan.

"Damn, that feels good," he said stiffly. Lillie just smirked at him again. She was quickly tiring of the handjob, though she was definitely enjoying giving it to him. She wanted more. With a nod to herself, she removed her hand and leaned forward. She pushed her tongue against the tip of his member and slowly rotated it around his dick. "Holy shit," he muttered.

Satisfied, Lillie slowly took his cock into her mouth. She knew she wouldn't be able to take his full length, with her gag reflex being what it was, but she took in the majority of it. Experimentally, she began sucking.

On the outside, Sun jerked only slightly. On the inside, however, he was in heaven. The scene in front of him was unbelievable. Lillie was positioned on the floor in front of him, completely nude and covered in her own juices. Her mouth enveloped his cock, and every time she suckled on his shaft was like drinking a cup of pure bliss. It was everything he could do to avoid cumming immediately, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He set his hands on the back of her head, pushing in rhythm with her pumps.

"I won't last much longer," he warned her through gritted teeth. She reacted by pumping faster, suckling crazily on his dick, one of her hands braced against the wall behind him for support. The other fondled his balls, gently groping them.

With a low growl, Sun's cock suddenly exploded. Rope after rope of his hot seed blasted into her small mouth. Lillie pulled off, and his last few squirted over her chin. She swallowed the meager mouthful she'd managed to retain. She looked up and smiled at him, his cum still painted over her face.

"That was fun," she said cheekily.

Sun chuckled, his sexual high evaporating quickly. His cock was still rock hard, reminding him of the job to finish. "You've got…"

She laughed as she rose to her feet. With one finger, she gathered the cum from her cheek, then stuffed it greedily into her mouth. She quickly retracted it, then pulled Sun into a deep kiss. They fell back onto the bed, Sun's still-hard cock pushed against the outside of her folds.

After about a minute of fierce kissing, Sun pulled back and changed position. He crouched over her, his member lined up with her sex. Lillie smiled, spreading her legs to give him better access. Without a word, Sun guided himself to her entrance. With a gentle, loving push, he drove his head past her outer lips and into her folds. Lillie moaned softly. He smiled as he continued to push his member deeper into her sex. Only when he met her barrier did he stop.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off: "Shut up and fuck me already!"

Sun grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss. With a powerful thrust, he ripped through her barrier, hilting deep inside her. Lillie cried out in pain, tears quickly forming in her eyes and streaming down her face. Sun froze, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he started to say, but she put a finger to his lips, smiling at him.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It hurts in the best way possible. Keep going."

Sun nodded. Slowly, he pulled his member out of her vagina, the powerful muscles doing their best to trap him. Blood seeped out as he did, covering his length. When only his head remained, he pushed quickly back in, hilting her once more. She gasped, but where it had before been pain, now it was pleasure. The feeling was unbelievable to him, too. Her upper lips were nothing compared to her channel.

He continued the slow process, pulling out until only his tip remained, before thrusting himself back into her. Every hilt drew a gasping moan from the girl below him. Sun claimed her neck once again, kissing every inch he could reach as he repeatedly slammed into her.

Lillie was completely enveloped in her bliss. Sun's powerful body was smashing almost painfully hard into her. Every time his member pulled out, her sex screamed profanities at him. He quickly silenced them by ramming it back in, entering her womb and sending powerful waves of pleasure through her entire body. She was loving every second of it, but at the back of her mind, a powerful urge was starting to take hold.

Sun could see her desire starting to burn in the seductive look she gave him. He sped up, his balls slapping her ass as he rammed her repeatedly. Her sex felt so incredible, the boy knew he wouldn't last long.

"C-cum… with me… S-sun," she yelled between moans. "Ohh!"

She screamed in bliss as her vagina constricted tightly around his length, her juices pressing against the intruding member. She shook wildly, her chest and lips pressed against his. Sun was quickly overwhelmed, and he groaned into her mouth as his seed exploded from his member and mixed his cum with her own, coating her walls thickly.

Sun breathed heavily, still hilted inside her. Lillie smiled widely at him. "Oh, Sun, that was amazing," she said. She shifted her legs a bit, then shot a knowing look at him. "Someone isn't finished yet, are they?"

Sun smirked, then pulled out of her. His dick was covered in cum and blood. He stood up, and Lillie turned over. She kneeled on the bed and leaned forward, giving him a view of her unbelievable ass. A stream of cum and blood slowly worked its way down her thighs. She pressed her breasts onto the bed and turned her head back to look at him.

"Well?"

"You sure?" Sun asked, though he was already positioning himself above her.

"I told you to shut up and fuck me," Lillie reminded him. "So yes. And besides, I want us both to be satisfied before we decide to stop."

Sun said nothing, instead leaning over her. He rammed his member back into her vagina, and Lillie moaned loudly. It was all Sun heard, and he lost himself in her moans and her folds. Bracing himself against the bed with one hand, he reached his other down towards her clit. Gently pushing three fingers against it, he made tight circle motions against it. Lillie spasmed harder beneath him, screaming in ecstasy. Despite having orgasmed three times already, she was quickly approaching her fourth.

Sun rammed into her harder than ever as Lillie pushed her face against one of the pillows, trying to muffle her cries. Her vagina contracted around his length once again; it was pure bliss, and Sun couldn't get enough. Sun moaned as he released inside her and their juices mixed once again.

"Ohh… Ohh…" Lillie moaned. Her body went completely slack, laying flat against the bed.

Sun laid on top of her, still hilted deep inside her. "Did you enjoy that?" Sun asked her softly. He turned them both sideways so that she laid with her back against his chest. She nodded numbly as he struggled with the cover. He pulled it over them both, then pulled her head into his arms, and not a moment too soon. The light snore that he had come to love on his travels with her emanated from her a few moments later as she fell asleep.

Sun grinned and kissed her hair. "I love you," he whispered. His own fatigue quickly took over, and he passed out against her.

* * *

 **A/N: This lemon was done by request from Count Grishnackh (Lillie x Sun w/ romance/ and fluff).**

 **Let me know what you thought, and request a lemon in the form of a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Orthros**


	5. Chapter 5: Withering Love

"Quotations" - Human speech

" _Italicized Quotations"_ \- pokémon speech

 **-Pinwheel Forest-**

Mary groaned. She'd been walking for several hours now, and it clearly showed as she took off her shoes. Her feet ached horribly, and her heels were slightly swollen. She pried off her socks and shivered as she placed her feet in the ankle high grass, which was cool and ticklish.

From the blissful shade beneath her tree, the girl gazed around at her surroundings. Summer had kicked off with a bang, bringing the strongest heat waves in years, but the accompanying drought hadn't seemed to affect Pinwheel Forest at all. Patches of wildflowers blossomed on either side of the road, scattered between the large trunks of the trees, whose leaves created a bright green canopy that partially obscured the sky from view.

It didn't stop the heat, of course. Oh Arceus, the heat was _terrible._ It made what should've been a leisurely walk pure agony, and she wasn't even close to her goal for the day. The next town was at _least_ another day's walk from her current location.

Mary pulled her water bottle out of her pack and took a long swig from it. She only paused once to breathe, and within seconds, she had drained the bottle.

She gazed sadly at the bottle, then sighed. She knew from her Pokétch (a gift she'd received from her brother in Sinnoh) that there was a river nearby, but the last thing she wanted to do was get back on her aching feet again…

" _Sawk?"_

The low grunt had Mary looking upward, into the dark eyes of her partner. Sawk had been her friend for several years now, and while they had both trained long and hard in preparation for their journey, it was clear she couldn't keep up with him. He was quiet and reserved, she knew, but on the inside he was kind, adventurous, and stubborn to no end. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey, buddy. Just taking a break is all…" she trailed off as Sawk kneeled down in front of her. He took one of her feet in his strong hands and began gently massaging it. His long, powerful fingers worked their way expertly along the bridge of her foot, carefully easing the pain out of them without tweaking anything. Mary fought the urge to moan in relief.

"That feels wonderful," she told him as he set her leg down in the grass and began to work on the other. While she spoke, another pokémon jumped into view. The Simisage had obviously been watching from the trees above, and his face wore an expression of concern as he approached the pair.

Sawk spoke a couple of brief words to the Thorn Monkey pokémon, then picked up Mary's water bottle. He sprinted off before Mary could argue. Simisage took his place at her feet, sitting cross-legged in the grass in front of her. He took her foot in his hands and continued the massage. Mary, who had been on the verge of getting to her feet and chasing after her partner, succumbed to the treatment.

"Alright," she muttered, leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes. "But only for a little while. You two aren't my servants, and I think this is a good place to stop for lunch."

Simisage responded with a grunt that sounded suspiciously like laughter, but she was too busy relaxing to bother glaring at him.

* * *

Sawk slowed to a walk as he got out of view, admiring the scene around him. Or at least, that's what he would've said if asked (and had been able to speak the human tongue, of course). In reality, the heat was just as murderous to him as it had been to his trainer.

Fortunately, he had plenty of stamina, and the walk wasn't all that far. He reached the stream just a few minutes later. As he approached the edge, he dropped to his knees, set the container to the side, and took several gulps of the sweet, clear liquid.

Knowing his trainer wouldn't mind, Sawk decided to take a couple of minutes to rest at the water's edge. He dipped his pointed toes into the stream and laid back on the grass, sighing with content. He'd been out walking with his trainer the whole time too, and while he would never admit it, it had been quite draining on him as well.

Sawk smiled to himself as an image of his trainer appeared in his mind. Even back when they'd first met, she'd been a fighter. That was the only reason he'd stuck with her at first, if he were honest with himself. But not anymore. No, now they were partners who respected and loved one another.

Sawk found himself wondering if she would be interested in mating with him, and not for the first time. He certainly found her attractive enough. Many other people – both humans and pokémon – thought the same, and several had tried hitting on her in the past. She gave them all the same treatment: everything short of a middle finger. Maybe someone who knew her better...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The explosion had Sawk jumping to his feet, only to get thrown back to the ground by the shockwave. The bottle he'd tasked himself with filling had fallen into the water and was being swept away, but he paid it no mind. His attention was fixed across the river. A feminine cry sounded from the direction of the explosion, followed by a deeper, more masculine yell of defiance.

Sawk's eyes widened at the sound. He recognized the second voice, and it sounded _angry._ He glanced back in the direction of his trainer, but there was no time to go for help. Knowing he'd regret not having Simisage at his back for the coming battle, Sawk backed up a few steps, then raced forward to take a flying leap across the river. He landed in a roll, jumped to his feet, and sprinted off into the forest.

* * *

A figure ran clumsily through the trees, desperately trying to keep her dress-like leaves from tripping her up. Small cuts littered her greenish-white body, carved by branches that whipped her as she raced past. The flower atop her head had been torn several times, and each of them sent throbbing pains through her skull. A piercing roar echoed behind her, and a bolt of terror lanced through her.

She risked a glance behind her, and her fear multiplied. Her pursuer was tramping through the forest, smashing the thick tree trunks out of the way like twigs. He was gaining on her. Lilligant poured on the speed as best she could. She wasn't fast, and the uneven ground wasn't helping.

A patch of tall wild ferns blocked her path. Lilligant quickly jumped through them, only to find herself at a large cliff face. The rocks loomed over her, far too steep to consider climbing. She turned to flee in another direction, only to find herself face to face with her predator.

Lilligant screamed in panic and fell to the ground. She crawled backwards until her back hit the stone. She sat there, trembling, as her opponent slowly advanced on her. It stopped at her feet, and she looked, terrified, into its reddish face.

The Throh gazed down at her, his gi flapping softly in the slow wind. Slowly, he took his belt in his hands and undid the knot. Lilligant trembled in fear. She knew what was about to happen, and she was powerless to stop it.

His gi undone, Throh pulled back the fabric, revealing his bare legs. His erect member stared back almost angrily at her. Lilligant cried out in fear, but before she could react, Throh grabbed one of her arms in each of his strong hands. His fingers were like iron, and he pushed her roughly against the ground. He spread her legs apart with a single strike of one of his stubby legs.

Her snatch now stared back at him. The Lilligant's whole body shook as Throh positioned himself above her. His member crawled closer and closer to her vagina. When it was an inch away, Lilligant closed her eyes and braced herself.

" _SAAAAWK!"_

A terrible scream echoed off the cliffside, and Lilligant felt Throh's weight suddenly torn off of her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the Judo pokémon fly across the clearing. He crashed painfully into a large oak, then slid the few feet to the ground in a heap.

Standing in front of her was a powerful Sawk. He was in a defensive stance, edging closer to the nearby Throh. He glanced back at her.

" _What're you waiting for?"_ he asked her. " _Run!"_

Lilligant couldn't run. She was paralyzed, her legs still spread out before her, trembling in fear. All she could do was watch as the Throh got back to his feet. He glared at the Sawk.

" _Get out of my way,"_ he said. His voice was calm, with just a hint of steel around the edges.

" _You were going to rape this Lilligant,"_ Sawk spat back at him, his voice brimming with rage. " _How_ dare _you attempt to defile a woman like that!? How dare you even_ consider _it?!"_ Throh began slowly walking around the edge of the clearing. Sawk turned, keeping him in sight. " _Does Andrew know you're here? Would he approve of this?"_

" _That is none of your concern, weakling,"_ Throh replied, glaring at him. " _Now get out of my way, or I will crush you._ Again _."_

" _I've improved since our last battle,"_ Sawk snarled in response, fire in his eyes. " _I won't lose again."_

" _Prove it,"_ Throh rumbled at him. Before the Karate pokémon could react, Throh lunged towards him. He drew his palms back and thrust them forward as he came into range. Sawk ducked under them, planted a hand onto the ground and swept his foot outward. Throh was knocked off his feet, and Sawk aimed a second low-kick at the Judo pokémon's now defenseless forehead, intending to knock his opponent out quickly.

Instead, Throh _grabbed_ Sawk's foot mid-kick. He planted one knee into the dirt, then sprang off the ground, jumping high into the air. Sawk tried to kick out with his other foot, but Throh caught that one, too. As they reached the arc of Throh's jump, the Judo pokémon swung his opponent's legs over his head, twisting both of his ankles in his iron grip as he did so. Sawk cried out in pain, but it turned into a cough as Throh flung him towards the ground with enough speed to rip the air from his lungs. He hit the ground so hard the earth shook, and a cloud of dust sprang up over him.

Lilligant watched all this from her spot against the cliff, orange eyes wide. _Move,_ she told herself sternly. But she couldn't.

Throh landed with a heavy thud, gazing at the dust cloud. " _Pathetic,"_ he growled at it. He turned towards Lilligant, a small, sadistic smile on his face. " _I'm going to enjoy this…"_

" _No, you won't,"_ a voice groaned from behind him. Throh turned around. The dust cloud was settling, and in the center was Sawk. Cuts littered his chest and got deeper and deeper as they continued down his legs. He rose to his feet, then jumped. Despite his injuries, he landed gracefully in front of Lilligant. He glared at his rival once more.

" _I cannot let you do this,"_ Sawk continued, chest heaving for breath. " _I won't allow you to."_

Throh closed his eyes and sighed, as though annoyed with the whole ordeal. " _Enough. This is your final warning. Get out of the way, or I will kill you."_

Sawk sank into his fighting stance once again. " _You can try."_

"What the HELL is going on here?!"

Both fighters glanced towards the voice. Mary was jogging towards them, with Simisage at her side. When he saw Throh, Simisage grabbed his trainer by the arm and pulled her behind him. Mary's gaze shifted from Sawk's injured body to Throh's threatening stance, and finally to the exposed Lilligant laying on the ground next to them. She seemed to understand in an instant.

"Simisage!" she yelled. "Use seed bomb!"

Almost before she'd finished talking, her partner was charging the move. " _Take this, you shit-colored bastard!"_ he shouted, releasing a barrage of small, glowing seeds. They impacted the ground around Throh, and the shockwaves blasted both the other fighters off their feet. Simisage darted forward, using his expert balance to stay upright amidst the explosions. He grabbed Sawk and began furiously dragging him backwards, away from Throh.

" _He was trying to rape that Lilligant,"_ Sawk growled as Simisage dropped him in front of their trainer.

" _That's about what I expected,"_ Simisage responded, scowling in the direction of the Judo pokémon. Throh was picking himself up off the ground. He was bruised in several places, but he seemed more angry than hurt.

Mary kneeled down in front of Sawk, a pink potion bottle in her hand. "This is gonna sting," she warned him. She began spraying his various wounds, and Sawk groaned in an awkward mixture of pain and relief as his cuts began to close.

Meanwhile, Simisage strode towards Lilligant. He closed his eyes as he did so. " _As beautiful as you are,"_ he said jokingly, " _I'm not interested."_

Lilligant snapped her legs shut, blushing heavily. Simisage offered her a hand and hauled her to her feet. He pointed her in Mary's direction. The Flowering pokémon walked unsteadily towards her, and Mary looked up at her and smiled as she arrived.

"It'll be ok," the trainer reassured her. "Alright, Sawk, you're good to go," she added. Sawk jumped to his feet and moved to stand next to Simisage.

" _Thanks for the save,"_ Sawk told him. " _I owe you one."_

" _We'll discuss it_ after _we beat this guy up,"_ Simisage responded. " _Nice mate, by the way."_

Sawk bit back a retort and instead raced forward. Throh bounded forward as well, but with an advantage of numbers, Sawk wasn't worried. Trusting Simisage to do his part, Sawk smashed into Throh's waiting palms, stopping them both fast. Simisage jumped above them both, an orb of green energy forming between his palms. Throh desperately attempted to raise his arms to block, but Sawk grabbed both his hands, leaving him wide open.

The Energy Ball struck Throh full in the face, and Sawk allowed himself to be flung through the air, riding the shockwave out of harm's way and avoiding any major injuries in the process. He landed in a crouch near his trainer. He watched as Simisage inched closer to the now fallen Throh. After a moment, the Thorn Monkey pokémon lowered his guard.

" _He's out cold,"_ he reported.

" _Good work,"_ Sawk told him.

Sawk felt a sudden grip around his waist from behind and stiffened up, but it was only Mary. She hugged him tightly. "What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted as she embraced him. "That Throh is way stronger than you. We've been over this. Why didn't you come back for help?"

At this, Sawk actually pushed away from her. He glared at Mary, and his expression alone seemed to get the point across. Even so, he mimed tapping a watch on his wrist, something he'd seen humans do in the past to indicate time.

Mary paled, and she nodded slowly. "That… that makes sense. I'm sorry, Sawk."

Sawk sighed and smiled at her. Then he turned to the Lilligant. Mary had already patched up several of her injuries. The Flowering pokémon looked shaken, and she began to tremble as Sawk approached. He stopped a couple of feet away.

" _Did he hurt you?"_ Sawk asked, his voice deathly calm. Slowly, Lilligant shook her head. Then, without warning, she darted forward and threw her arms around him, sobbing. Sawk recoiled for half an instant, before awkwardly patting her on the back. He cast a look back at his trainer, and Mary understood at once.

"Hey," she addressed the girl, once her crying had subsided a bit. "Would you like to join our team?"

* * *

Sawk watched as Mary yawned, her eyes drooping, and fought the urge to imitate her. Dusk was settling over Unova, burning the sky a beautiful array of orange and purple. After the excitement that had taken place, Lilligant accepted Mary's invitation as part of the team. They had waited while Mary called the arrogant prick that was Throh's trainer, informing him of his pokémon's location. She opted not to tell him what the Judo pokémon had attempted – and nearly succeeded – to do, but Sawk didn't fault her. He doubted that Andrew would believe her if she did.

After leaving a couple of berries near the fainted pokémon to discover when he awoke, they set off. They weren't as far along as they'd expected, what with having to detour back to the stream to recover their drained water supply, but it was far enough.

Mary noticed Sawk's exhaustion – she could see right through him after all these years – and smiled at him. "Let's stop here for the night, eh?" Sawk nodded in agreement, relief washing over his face despite his furious attempt to smother it.

Mary chuckled as the two stepped off the path, walking a short way into the forest. They were quickly rewarded with a small, enclosed clearing that provided privacy from the main road. The trainer set her pack down and pulled out her other two pokéballs. In twin flashes of bright, white light, Simisage and Lilligant appeared.

"Sawk, see if you can find us some firewood," Mary instructed. "Simisage, help me with the tent, please. Lilligant, just take it easy," she added as the Flowering pokémon moved forward eagerly. Sawk nodded in agreement; some of those cuts had been pretty nasty. Then he turned on his heel and walked off into the darkening forest.

Sticks littered the ground, and Sawk had little trouble finding them, even in the ever-increasing darkness. He quickly gathered a large pile and brought it back to the camp. He took half and arranged them in the manner Mary had shown him. Mary nodded in appreciation and took out a small, handheld device. A lighter, Sawk remembered.

Soon enough, the trainer had coaxed a flame out of the smaller twigs and had a roaring fire going. Mary and Simisage both quickly gathered around it. The heat, which had earlier been overwhelming, was now rapidly decreasing as the light faded. Sawk began to move towards it as well, but stopped when Lilligant emitted a whimpering sound from behind him.

" _Don't worry. It's perfectly safe,"_ Sawk told her. He held out his hand, and she took it. Together, they sat down on Mary's other side, a couple of feet away from the flames. Lilligant surprised him by moving into his lap. The Karate pokémon froze, but didn't push her away. Lilligant sighed contentedly as the heat washed over her.

Sawk held her loosely. The flower on her head was now in his face, and its powerful, intoxicating fragrance was almost overwhelming. As he smelt it, however, he found that he rather enjoyed its sweet scent.

Dinner past quickly, and after cleaning up what little mess they'd made, Mary smiled at all of them. "There's plenty of room in the tent," she said, looking at Lilligant. "You're welcome to join us in there."

Lilligant nodded, but glanced at Sawk. The Karate pokémon wasn't sure what she wanted, but Simisage seemed to understand. He followed Mary into the tent, leaving the two pokémon to gaze at the dying embers.

" _Come with me,"_ Lilligant said suddenly.

Sawk cast a curious look at her, but obeyed. She turned on her heel and headed away from the camp, deeper into the wood. Sawk followed closely behind, wondering what she wanted, doing his best to avoid tripping on the now dark ground.

 _She seems to know her way around,_ Sawk thought to himself. And indeed she did: she was stepping quickly through the wood, never once stumbling. He had to admire her grace.

A couple minutes later, a clearing came into view. It was a small, grassy spot with a tiny pond in one corner, whose water reflected the clear moon as it slowly rose into the sky. It was dark all around them, but the clear sky offered plenty of moonlight.

Lilligant stopped in the middle of the clearing, facing away from him. Sawk slowed as he neared her.

" _Alright, what did you wa-"_

Lilligant turned on her heel, a furious blush on her face. She stepped up to him, and Sawk's nose was bombarded with the powerful scent of her flower. _It seems far stronger than before,_ Sawk thought to himself. Lilligant was now right up against him. Her eyes flashed with a mixture of nervousness and mischief. She traced one of her leaf-like arms across his chest.

Sawk froze, his breath caught in his throat, as all the pieces clicked into place. Her blush. The smell. Her actions.

She seemed to realize that he'd figured her out. She looked into his eyes, pleading the question.

 _She's asking me if I want to mate with her,_ Sawk realized. _Of course, I- no, I need to think this through… Damn that smell!_ Turning his head to the side, Sawk took a deep breath of fresh air, clearing his head. He studied the Lilligant that had embraced him. _She's probably the cutest pokémon I've ever seen… And she's very sweet…_ Sawk found himself nodding to her, though he barely noticed it.

Her eyes seemed to light up with excitement. She inserted one of her leaf-like arms into his hand and led him to the base of a large oak tree. She pushed on him gently, and Sawk obeyed, laying on the ground with his back against the tree. The scent was starting to overpower him, and he could feel a bulge beginning to form under his gi.

Lilligant eyed the bulge, and smirked mischievously. It was overwhelmingly cute. " _Take it off,"_ she told him. Slowly, Sawk undid the knot on his belt. When it came loose, Lilligant carefully pulled the cloth back, letting it fall to his sides. She gazed at his half-erect cock, silent with awe.

Sawk couldn't help but blush. She smiled at him, then gently wrapped one leaf around his member. He gasped, and his length seemed to respond to her touch, growing larger. She wrapped her other leaf around the base. Even with both "hands", she was only able to wrap about half of Sawk's manhood.

Experimentally, Lilligant pumped her leaves gently up his shaft. The sudden bliss felt amazing, and any lingering doubts that had remained in the Karate pokémon's head vanished. Her confidence grew, and she continued the slow handjob. Sawk leaned back against the tree, watching her hands slide up and down his dick. His mind was quickly beginning to cloud over at the unfamiliar sensations.

Lilligant shifted until she was laying on the ground in front of him. His cock stared her in the face, and she locked eyes with him as she opened her small mouth. She stuck her tongue to the tip of his shaft and slowly circling around it, drawing a sigh from the man in front of her.

" _Damn, Lilligant…"_ Sawk trailed off as she began to take the tip into her mouth. The Flowering pokémon seemed to relish it, both the look on his face and the taste of the precum that quickly began to enter her lips.

Sawk could feel the pleasure building, and knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Fighting to control himself, he placed a hand gently on the back of her head and began gently pushing it. Lilligant quickly caught onto the idea, allowing herself to take more of his member. Soon, his entire length was being pleasured.

" _Can't… hold much longer…"_ Sawk groaned. The pleasure was blinding. Lilligant began pumping her head up and down his length, rubbing the excess saliva across the lower half with her hands. The pressure built.

The Karate pokémon could only manage a grunt in warning, but it seemed to be enough. Lilligant braced herself and sucked hard on his member as Sawk fell over the edge, gasping as bolts of pleasure lanced through him. Rope after rope of his seed exploded out of his dick. Lilligant swallowed as much as she could, but she was quickly overwhelmed. She pulled her mouth off his member, and the last few spurts of cum splashed onto her face.

When he was finally finished, Sawk took a deep, shuddering breath. The Karate pokémon was in complete shock. Never had he felt something so good in his life. Lilligant rubbed her leaf-like hands across her face, snatching the few drops that had landed there, and swallowed them eagerly. She smiled at him.

" _That's a thank you for saving me,"_ the Flowering pokémon stated. " _But we're not quite done here yet, are we?"_ She eyed his member, which was still standing tall, with an almost greedy expression on her face. Then she sat up and fell back, laying face up. The yellow petals that made up Lilligant's foot split apart. She spread her legs, and the leaves of her dress spread with them, exposing herself completely. It was Sawk's turn to stare in awe.

The yellow petals, now in two sets of two, were connected to two skinny, white legs, almost human-like, but lacking a discernible knee. They were connected to Lilligant's torso. Between them, Lilligant's vagina stared up at him. Moonlight glistened off it, indicating her desperation.

Sawk got to his feet, finally shaking the remains of his afterglow from his head. He moved over and kneeled beside her. His gaze shifted from her eyes to her sex repeatedly. Lilligant laughed at him.

" _I'm all yours,"_ she told him. " _Just… be gentle."_

" _Of course,"_ Sawk promised.

The Karate pokémon gazed at her midsection, drinking in the sight. After a moment of thought, he nodded to himself and moved back a bit, getting a better angle to work with. He moved his arm forward and gently laid his pointer finger on her slit. The skin was soft, leaf-like, and warm to the touch. Lilligant stiffened below him.

Not quite sure what to do at this point, Sawk tried leading his finger along her slit, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her. His confidence grew, and he repeated the action, pulling his finger back down her outer folds. He continued this for nearly a minute, until Lilligant, who'd had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, finally shot him a dirty look. Sawk gave her an apologetic expression in return, but he was smirking on the inside. _She's the cutest thing I've ever seen._

Sawk lined up his finger with her sex once again, and started to gently push it inward. Lilligant moaned softly as he hilted it within her. Experimentally, Sawk moved his finger up and down, and she gasped. He smirked.

He started pulling back slowly, until only the tip of his finger remained inside her, then he pushed it back in at the same speed. She groaned with each movement. Sawk could feel her fluid coating his hand. Her sex sucked greedily on his finger, and her legs crossed, as though trying to trap him there.

Sawk could've done this all night. The look on her face as he slowly fingered her was worth it by itself. Lilligant's moans had started quiet, but they were quickly growing louder. This went on for nearly two minutes, before the Flowering pokémon started squirming.

" _S-stop teasi-ing me,"_ she stuttered. " _P-pleas-se…"_

Sawk was almost disappointed; he was enjoying himself. But he wouldn't disobey her. She'd allowed him to do this in the first place, and he was going to give her the time of her life for it.

Sawk sped up, pushing his finger in and out of her vaginal area with incredible speed. She gasped and screamed at the sudden increase, arching her back slightly. Her vagina contracted repeatedly around his finger. Her release was close, and he knew it. He stopped a moment later, and Lilligant stared him, looking extremely upset.

Quickly, Sawk laid down between her legs. He pushed his tongue against her slit, and the Flowering pokémon took a deep breath. He licked the area around her sex, lapping up the juices that resided there. She tasted sweet, like a fresh berry. Sawk normally _hated_ sweet flavors, but he couldn't get enough of this.

He gently probed her folds with his tongue, pushing his way into her sex. He put his hands against her hips, pulling her against him. He started lapping at her insides, and each flick of his tongue sent spasms throughout her body.

" _Soon,"_ Lilligant managed between moans. Sawk smiled into her folds, increasing the speed of his licks. Her legs wrapped around the base of his neck, trapping him against her sex. The Karate pokémon didn't mind.

" _Ohh!"_ he heard her yell out. Her whole body spasmed, and her back arched as she hit her orgasm. Sawk was bombarded by a wave of her fluids as they gushed out of her. He took it well, opening his mouth wide in an attempt to swallow every drop of his reward.

As her orgasm subsided, Lilligant went limp. Sawk gently pushed his legs off of him and sat up, bending his knees and pulling her into his lap. She whimpered, breathing deeply. Her light, scarlet eyes were wide. After she'd caught her breath, Sawk pulled her into a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

" _Thank you,"_ Lilligant said when they pulled apart.

" _Any time,"_ Sawk replied.

Lilligant pulled out of his embrace and laid back on the ground in front of him, spreading her legs wide. Knowing what she wanted, Sawk got up and kneeled over her. His member was now only a few inches away from her waiting sex, and he wanted more than anything to take her. He forced himself to look her in the eyes.

" _Are you sure?"_ he asked.

" _Yes,"_ the Flowering pokémon responded. " _You saved me from Throh. I want you to have what he tried to steal."_

Sawk nodded. Taking a moment to steady himself, Sawk used one of his hands to guide his length closer to her sex, leaning in. When the tip of his member made contact with her sex, Sawk took a deep breath. He felt Lilligant shiver below him in anticipation. He rubbed his penis slowly across her slit, fighting the urge to throw caution to the wind and go for it.

Slowly, he pushed the tip past her lower lips. Lilligant took a deep breath and let it out in another whimper. Sawk pushed his lips against hers, savoring the kiss. Suddenly, he thrusted forward, hilting deep within her. The Flowering pokémon screamed into his mouth out of pain as the Sawk tore through her hymen.

Sawk held her head in his hands, his lips still pressed against hers. Gradually, her crying slowed and she started kissing him back. He felt her tongue push against his lips, and opened his mouth obediently.

Lilligant pushed her tongue into his mouth, swishing it around slowly to further distract herself from the pain. She savored the taste, enjoying it. Only when her lungs started burning did she finally pull it out. A thin strand of saliva hung between their mouths.

Taking the hint, Sawk gently began pulling out. Lilligant groaned, laying back against the ground. She closed her eyes as his tip reached the exit. With another powerful thrust, Sawk hilted in her once more. She gasped.

Sawk thrust into her once more, his self control slipping. Her sex wrapped around his dick was the greatest thing he'd ever felt, and he knew he'd never enjoy anything more. Lilligant's expression only further increased his pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, and her mouth was open. Her breath was ragged, and every exhale was accompanied by a moan of bliss.

" _Stop… holding… back…"_ Lilligant said between moans. " _I'm… all yours…"_

Even if the Karate pokémon had had enough self control remaining, he wouldn't have made use of it. He increased the speed of his thrusting, hilting rapidly within her. Lilligant's moans reached a fever pitch, and she was having trouble breathing through the intense pleasure. Sawk could feel himself approaching his limit. Lilligant wrapped her leaf-like arms around him, clinging to him as her own orgasm flew towards her.

" _AHHH!"_ Lilligant cried out. Her vaginal muscles contracted tightly over his penis, her body shaking almost violently below him. Sawk continued thrusting through her orgasm, but the pleasure was rapidly overwhelming him. With a groan, he felt himself let go, filling her with his seed. The pleasure was unbearable, and Sawk had to force himself not to fall down onto her delicate form.

Lilligant smiled at him as her sexual high started to fade. She shifted below Sawk, carefully pulling him to the side. Catching onto the idea, Sawk moved and laid beside her, still hilted deep within her. He could feel their fluids plastered across his legs, dripping down their sexes.

Neither of them said a word; there was nothing to be said. The afterglow gradually faded, and Lilligant's eyes began to droop. Sawk wrapped his strong, sturdy arms around the back of her head, holding her. She smiled at him as she drifted off into slumber.

Sawk smiled lovingly at her sleeping form. Though he was tired, he gently pulled out of her. A mixture of cum and blood began to drain from her vagina. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the pool of water. He quietly cleaned her sex, using a wet leaf to gently scrub away the remains of their romp. After rinsing himself off as well, he picked her back up, still sleeping, and began the short walk back to their campsite.

* * *

Sawk woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled when he remembered what had happened the night before, but it was mixed with a nervous shame. If Mary found out…

Mary and Simisage were already awake, cooking breakfast over a small fire nearby. Mary greeted him with her usual smile, but Simisage gave him a knowing grin. Lilligant's sleeping form beside him hinted enough, but he knew the ape's sense of smell would be plenty. He could probably smell the lingering scent of their fluids even now, from clear across the campsite.

He glanced down at Lilligant, and his eyes widened in shock. He jumped to his feet, then kneeled back down and put his ear to her chest. A steady _bum-bum-bum_ calmed him only slightly. He shook her worriedly.

" _Wake up!"_ he nearly shouted at her.

Lilligant snapped awake, a fearful expression on her face. " _What's going on?!"_ she asked nervously.

" _Are you okay?"_ Sawk asked her.

" _Yes… I feel fine,"_ she told him slowly. " _Why?"_

" _Your flower…"_

The beautiful, orange flower that had rested atop Lilligant's head hadn't risen when she had picked herself up. It laid on the ground, and it's sunset petals were now wilted and blackened. She looked at it, and her cheeks reddened.

" _Oh, that,"_ she stated. " _Well…"_

"Lilligant's flower withers when she mates for the first time," Mary's voice called out. Sawk whipped around to stare at her. She held a stern expression. "I'm studying to become a pokémon breeder, Sawk. Don't think I didn't notice you two coming back to camp an hour late." She glared at him for another moment, then laughed, much to the Karate pokémon's surprise. "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Take good care of the egg!" Sawk glanced at his mate. She nodded shyly at him.

Sawk flopped down to the ground, black spots dancing in his vision, as Simisage howled with laughter.

* * *

 _ **This lemon was done by request from a Guest named Hikari (F Lilligant x M Sawk). The request was very loose, and I tried to incorporate**_ **Pokémon Sun's** _**pok**_ **é** _ **dex entry as requested, adding a bit of fluff in the process. There was a lot more story involved than usual.**_

 ** _Big thanks to Shadow8130 (aka Carbon) for beta-reading it for me. He found a ton of errors that I'd missed. Awesome work!_**

 _ **Let me know what you thought of this lemon, whether you liked or disliked it, and what you think I should do differently or similarly in the future. If you want to request one of your own, you can do so in a review! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-Orthros**_


	6. Chapter 6: To Feel Loved Again

_**Writers' Heaven is a Discord community of FanFiction writers. Popular authors including The Unguided, The Vilified, Lunar Knight Arkangel, DarkfoxProjectX, and of course, myself, are online regularly and would love to meet you! If you'd like to come meet us, talk about FFN or just plain hang out, feel free to join using the invite link below.**_

 _ **(slash) b**_ _ **TEXSRH**_

 _ **Big thanks to Shadow8130 for beta-reading this chapter for me!**_

 _ **Enjoy! -Orthros**_

* * *

"Speech" - Human speech

" _Italicized Speech"_ \- Pokémon speech

* * *

The boat rocked gently on the water, it's motors chugging along beneath them. Her prow cut through the small waves, spraying a light, salty foam into the air, where it accompanied the lazy breeze. All in all, it was another beautiful day in Alola.

If only the two passengers could enjoy it.

The Aether Foundation headquarters stood out like a giant beacon ahead of them. Its sleek, gleaming walls towered out of the water, and if they looked closely, they could see the structure's underwater sections as well.

"Won't be long now, Freya," Sarah Hart told her espeon somberly.

She sighed sadly. She'd caught the espeon a couple of weeks back, before she'd ventured from Kalos. It had been just after she'd completed her first League challenge. Making it to the quarter finals wasn't bad, she knew, but it had still been a crushing defeat.

She'd been lying under a tree near her house, running over what had gone wrong for the umpteenth time in a row, when an espeon wandered out of the bushes nearby. It had taken her a moment to realize that she'd seen this particular espeon before; it had lived in the forest since before she'd left on her journey.

The espeon wandered over to her side and laid down next to her. Sarah had been shocked - a pokémon as rare as she wouldn't just trot up to a trainer for no reason - and yet when she laid a hand hesitantly down on the sun pokémon's back, it didn't flinch.

They talked for a while - or rather Sarah talked, and the espeon listened. She described her journeys, the events she'd gone through, and the friends she'd made. By the time she'd finished, dusk had begun settling over the sky, and Sarah felt much better. Before she could get up to head home, the espeon laid on her lap. She made it clear she wanted to come along, and Sarah agreed.

Sarah had talked with her team and the espeon, whom she'd named Freya, and plans were made to continue their journey in Alola. The region's own unique League challenge was fast approaching completion, and they wanted to be one of the first competitors. The tropical region was loved by all of them.

As they began the circuit, however, a problem began to arise. Freya's health was steadily declining, and after several trips to the pokémon center, she was deemed unfit for travelling. The cause was unclear, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that if she tried to keep up, her next visit to the center might not go so well.

And so Sarah found herself making a journey out to the Aether Foundation HQ, not to see the sights, but rather to drop off her friend somewhere she would be safe. She hadn't come to the decision easily. She had wanted to head home and be with her friend - they could travel when Freya was feeling better - but Freya was having none of it. Once the sun pokémon found out about the Aether Foundation, she fought tooth and nail to be sheltered there while Sarah finished her journey.

Sarah had finally caved, but even though it would only be for a few months at most, she dreaded parting with her friend. They hadn't known each other long, but that didn't matter. She loved the espeon like a sister and wanted to stay with her.

The building loomed closer and closer, its solar panels sparkling in the sunlight, and Sarah wished more than anything for it to just vanish.

* * *

Freya squinted as the boat edged closer to the Aether Foundation's headquarters. She was laying at her trainer's feet, doing her best to withhold a moan. She had a massive headache, and the rocking of the craft in the glaring afternoon sun wasn't making things any easier on her. Her body felt weak, and she shivered despite the heat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sarah give her a worried look. The sun pokémon looked away and laid her head against the deck, shifting into the shadow of her trainer. She closed her eyes, but the light still shone through her eyelids.

"It'll be okay, Freya," Sarah told her softly. "We'll be there soon."

Freya nodded slightly but otherwise didn't respond. She _hated_ her weakness. It made her feel like a drag on the rest of the team, though they insisted she was anything but. She'd been fine before the trip, but almost seemingly overnight, she'd become tired and weary of travelling.

The light suddenly died down a bit, and the sun pokémon opened her eyes wearily. The boat had entered a giant room, with a roof of steel girders raised high above them. Three long, steel docks jetted out into the water, offering plenty of space for their craft to land. Sarah bent down and gently pushed her arms underneath her. Freya rested her head in the crook of her trainer's elbow as she was lifted up, watching nervously as they stepped onto the path.

As they reached the end of the dock, a lady approached them. She was tall, dressed in a designer suit with gold and pink accents. Her light purplish hair was piled atop her head and matched her pink glasses. Her face was kind, and her eyes were an uncommon shade of green that Freya thought matched her own feelings quite well at present.

"Are you the trainer that called yesterday?" she asked politely.

"Yeah," Sarah responded. "My name is Sarah Hart, and this is my espeon, Freya."

"Ahh," she smiled. "My name is Ms. Wicke. I'm one of the leaders of the Aether Foundation." She turned on her heel and started towards the middle of the building, gesturing for them to follow. Sarah complied, adjusting her gentle hold on Freya as she did so. The three of them approached a large, triangular elevator. Stacked against the walls were dozens of shipping containers. A couple of them stood open, revealing piles of various goods: potions, antidotes, even some crates of assorted berries.

"We run a very large operation here," Ms. Wicke explained as they reached the elevator. "This building extends almost all the way to the ocean floor. We house and care for hundreds of pokémon, not to mention all the different operations we run with other large teams."

"Other teams?" Sarah asked idly as they boarded the elevator.

"Yes, we work alongside many different foundations and teams worldwide. Our staff are specially trained to help pokémon recover from a wide variety of situations, but not so much in the situations themselves," she explained. "For that reason, we join forces with many different teams to lend a hand. The Sinnoh Company, CICs, Kalos Guardians, the Reapers, and the White Coat Rangers, to name a few."

As she talked, a set of white gates rose around them, and then the whole platform began to sink. They passed several doors that must've been levels, before finally slowing down. Sarah thought they went down around a hundred feet, but she had no way to tell for sure. When the platform locked into place, the gates sank down to allow them passage.

Ms. Wicke led them to one of the doors. An electronic lock pad was stationed next to it, and they watched as she typed a long code into the device. She stepped back, and after a moment a tone sounded. The door hissed open.

The connecting room was fairly small. It reminded Sarah of a waiting room at her old doctor's office, though it was devoid of furniture. Several toys, like building blocks and rubber balls, were scattered throughout. At the far end, a small counter was built into a wall.

A few pokémon were also in the room, and they all looked up as they entered. A pikipek was perched atop a small pile of blocks, and a komala dozed quietly in one corner. A kirlia was also present, leaning wearily against the wall underneath the counter. She caught Sarah's eye and quickly looked away, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

"You can leave Freya here while we discuss her situation," Ms. Wicke told her.

"Alright," Sarah said hesitantly. She set Freya down gently, smiling at the espeon. "I won't be gone long," she promised. She stood up and followed Ms. Wicke through another door, glancing momentarily back at Freya. Then it closed with a harsh sounding _snap!_

* * *

Freya gazed wearily around the room. She hadn't moved from where Sarah had laid her. The floor was carpet, and the cool fabric was relieving to her overheated body. Laying her head down, she sighed in relief.

The pikipek, who'd been watching her carefully from his stack of blocks across the room, fluttered down nearby.

" _Are you okay?"_ he asked in a high-pitched voice.

It took Freya a while to respond. Finally, she replied; " _Yes. Just… tired. And hot."_

The woodpecker pokémon nodded. " _It's usually much warmer, to be honest. Luckily there's air conditioning down here."_

Freya nodded, hoping he would just leave her alone. She didn't want to talk much. Butterflies were beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Was she making the right choice? She didn't want to spoil the journey for her trainer, but she didn't want to part with her either… She caught the eye of the kirlia, who gave her a timid smile before averting her eyes.

The door suddenly opened. Sarah came back into the room, followed by Ms. Wicke. Sarah looked apprehensive as she crossed the room. She knelt in front of Freya and wrapped her arms around her.

"Alright, Freya," she whispered. Her voice shook slightly, but she gave her a forced smile. "I'll visit often, okay?" Freya nodded, trying to keep tears from trailing down her cheeks.

"Don't worry," Ms. Wicke said kindly as Sarah got back to her feet. "We'll take good care of Freya. She'll be better soon, and who knows? Maybe we'll be able to figure out the issue and get her travelling again."

Sarah wiped her eyes and nodded. "That sounds good." She followed her host towards the elevator. She turned in the doorway. "Bye, Freya!" she called.

" _Bye, Sarah…"_ Freya responded, though Sarah couldn't understand her. The door closed, and a moment later the drone of the elevator sounded. It grew fainter as it shot upward, until finally, it was completely gone, and Sarah with it.

* * *

After that, Freya and the other pokémon had been left alone in the room. The komala wasn't much for talking, but after a few minutes, Freya struck up a hesitant conversation with the other two. She learnt that the pikipek was named Joe. His trainer had given him up to the Aether Foundation earlier that day because he couldn't afford to care for him. Freya liked Joe; he was kind and had a surprisingly deep sense of humor.

The kirlia, however, was much more closed off. She hardly spoke, and when she did, it came out as a timid whisper. During the hour in the waiting room, the only thing Freya learned about her was her name: Echo.

Over the next several hours, Freya, Joe, and Echo were examined by the Aether Foundation. They each went through a series of medical tests to determine their overall state. Freya and Joe passed, the former of which was surprising - "We'll have to take a more detailed look at you in the coming days," Ms. Wicke told her.

Echo, however, had major trouble. When her doctor tried to examine her legs, she panicked. Freya sensed her distress through the curtain and turned in time to see her blast the kindly man backwards with a burst of psychic power. He smacked into a wall and crumpled to the ground. Freya and Joe were separated from Echo at that point, taken away by another pair of doctors.

Later that night, Ms. Wicke showed Freya and Joe to their rooms. Each set of rooms was in a sort of pod, in batches of ten. Every room was maybe eight feet square, and furnished to suit the specified pokémon's needs, as well as their preferences. Only one of the rooms was taken; the plaque across the door read "Echo".

"She's okay," Ms. Wicke said in response to Freya's concerned look. "That wasn't the first time we've had a patient panic during their examination. She wasn't punished." She knelt down in front of Freya and Joe. "Can I ask you two a favor, and to keep a secret?"

The pokémon nodded. "Alright. Echo was found in a back alley near a pokémon center in Malie City. I won't tell you what her injuries were, but we're concerned. She won't tell our translator pokémon anything, though." Ms. Wicke frowned. "She needs a friend. Could you two get her to open up?"

Freya agreed at once. _Something_ had obviously happened to the emotion pokémon, or she wouldn't be that scared of humans. She hadn't known the kirlia very long, but she felt strangely attached to her. And if she was going to be stuck here for the next several months, well, she'd better get some use out of the time. Joe tweeted his response, too.

Ms. Wicke gave them a big smile. "Thanks, Freya, Joe. Hopefully you two can get her talking."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later…**

" _I'm coming for you, Freya!"_

" _In your dreams, kiddo. Your army doesn't stand a chance against mine!"_

" _Oh yeah? Bring it on!"_

Freya and Joe sat on opposite sides of a large game-board. The battlefield stretched between them was covered in pieces and charts, representing their various armies and fighting machines. Joe's men covered a vast majority of the field, but Freya wasn't worried. Her men may have been backed against the wall, but they weren't spread too thin, unlike her opponent.

With her strategy coming together, Freya played her hand. Joe's eyes widened as her army punched a hole through his defenses, pouncing around to ensnare his lines. His enemies now completely surrounded his fighters. He scanned the field frantically as Freya hit the timer, but to no avail.

" _Damn,"_ he grumbled as his timer ran out. " _Nice move, Freya. I wasn't expecting that at all."_

Freya grinned. " _Sarah used to play strategy games with the whole team. The idea was to build up our own battlefield smarts so we could make plays on our own. 'Learn to fight for yourselves, and don't be afraid to question an attack,' she told us."_

" _Damn good advice, that's for sure."_

They laughed heartily and began to reset the board. Freya inwardly marveled at her own body as they did so; she felt completely different from when she'd arrived. Ms. Wicke and her medical team had determined that the change in climate had been too much on her. Hopefully they could use some sort of treatment to fix that issue.

As they moved the pieces back to their starting positions, Freya noticed a certain someone watching from a nearby table. She was surprised; she'd never seen Echo in the library for more than a few fleeting seconds. The timid kirlia normally raced in, grabbed a book, and raced out before Freya even had a chance to talk to her. She'd shut herself back in her room, not answering anyone.

" _Hey, Echo,"_ Freya called to her. " _C'mon over and join us!"_

Echo winced, a blush forming on her face at being found out. Slowly, she closed her book and made her way over to them.

" _Hey, Freya, Joe,"_ she whispered nervously. " _What're you playing?"_

" _It's a strategy game,"_ Joe explained. " _Sort of a cross between Chess and Risk."_

" _Why don't you join us?"_ Freya asked her. " _You can help Joe take me down; he could use a hand."_

" _Hey!"_

Echo giggled a little, a ghost of a smile forming on her face. " _Alright. I'll try it."_

* * *

An hour later, Freya gazed at the board, her mouth hung open wide. Her armies had been completely demolished. Echo had completely obliterated her.

" _Arceus above, Freya. You got destroyed!"_ Joe explained, trying not to laugh.

" _No kidding,"_ Freya responded. She gazed at the kirlia with grudging respect. " _How're you so good? Have you played before?"_

Echo blushed and ducked her head. " _N-no,"_ she stammered. " _Just… Luck, I guess."_

Freya shot Joe a look while Echo wasn't watching. The kirlia had some serious skill, and it obviously wasn't 'just luck'. If she applied that kind of strategic thinking to battles…

 _She must've had a trainer before coming to the Aether Foundation,_ Freya thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a soft tone, which echoed through the whole building.

" _That's dinner,"_ Joe stated. " _Why don't you sit with us, Echo?"_ he added at another look from the espeon beside him.

" _Oh… okay,"_ Echo agreed timidly.

* * *

Over the next few days, Echo joined the two pokémon in various activities. They played board games, read books in the library, and told stories about themselves in their pod. Echo only listened during that last activity, though, and she didn't stay long. The kirlia was still very closed off around them, but she seemed to be slowly warming up to them, Freya especially.

" _If she doesn't like me as much, fine,"_ Joe responded when Freya mentioned it to him. They were walking back from the library, after discussing the ending to a spectacular book the three had read together. Echo had seemed happier than she'd ever been since they'd arrived nearly three weeks before. " _I'm alright with that. As long as we can get her to open up."_

Freya nodded. " _I was thinking…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _D'you think, if I brought her back to my room, you know, where it's quiet and private, maybe she'd be ready to talk?"_

Joe didn't answer right away. He flew slowly along next to the espeon, pondering the question.

" _Maybe,"_ he finally allowed. " _I don't know. If she_ isn't _ready, and you start grilling her, she won't trust either of us afterwards."_

" _Something needs to be done, though,"_ Freya argued. " _She's obviously gone through something, or she wouldn't be so wary of humans. I mean, she doesn't even eat unless we bring her a tray from the serving line. She doesn't want to get anywhere near the cooks."_

" _You've got a point,"_ the pikipek mumbled. " _Alright, but if it doesn't work, I'm going to claim that I had nothing to do with it."_

" _Works for me,"_ the sun pokémon said.

About a half hour later, Freya entered the dining room alone. It was fairly packed with dozens of pokémon, seated around small tables or in groups on the floor. Each had a small plate of food in front of them, and many were talking idly as they ate.

Looking around, Freya spotted Echo standing in her usual spot in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. The sun pokémon watched her until she caught her eye. She smiled at her, then turned towards the dinner line.

She approached the counter, jumping up onto a platform so she could see. Reaching out with her mind, Freya levitated two trays out of the nearby stack, using her telekinetic abilities to float them in front of her.

The human serving the line, an old, balding man named Mr. Hawking, smiled kindly at her. "For your friend?" At Freya's nod, he quickly filled both trays. "Alright. Hope she feels better soon."

Freya pulled the trays closer to herself and made her way towards the back of the room. Echo had an awkward combination of relief and embarrassment plastered to her face. Freya smiled at her.

" _What say we head back to your room to eat?"_ she asked. " _It'll be much quieter there."_

Echo went stiff for a moment, and Freya could've sworn a look of panic crossed her face, but it passed in the blink of an eye. The emotion pokémon nodded. " _That sounds good,"_ she said quietly. She started heading towards the doors, and Freya followed.

A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at their pod. Echo opened her door, cast a nervous glance at Freya, then went inside. For a moment, Freya thought she was going to shut it in her face, but then she moved aside to let the sun pokémon through. Freya gazed interestedly around the room; she hadn't been inside another pokémon's private space since she'd arrived.

The room was neat and orderly. A coffee table sat near the center, with a small loveseat against the wall. The carpet was plush and comfortable. A lamp stood in one corner, casting a warm glow across the cream colored walls. In the opposite corner, Echo's mattress laid on the floor, her covers neatly made, and sat next to it was a bookshelf nearly overflowing with titles. Freya could appreciate the simple, distraction-free design. She had something quite similar, though more suited to her body shape.

" _Do you like it?"_ Echo asked as Freya set the trays down on the table.

" _Yes, it's very comforting,"_ Freya smiled at her. " _Let's dig in, shall we?"_ Echo gave her a tiny smile, then turned her attention to her meal.

As they ate, Freya watched the kirlia carefully. The emotion pokémon picked at her food, but it was clear she didn't have much of an appetite. After a few minutes, Freya broke the silence: " _Are you okay, Echo?"_

" _Huh?"_ her gaze snapped up to Freya's. " _O-oh… Yes,"_ she stuttered. " _Just thinking…"_

" _About your past?"_ Freya guessed.

Echo flinched. " _You brought me here to try and get me to talk, didn't you?"_

 _Busted,_ Freya thought. _Oh well…_ " _Yes,"_ she admitted.

Echo looked frightened. " _How much do you know?"_ she asked, her voice wavering timidly.

" _Not much,"_ Freya said calmly. She could tell she was losing her. " _But, like you said, that's why I came up here with you. I want to know what happened. I want to_ help _you, Echo,"_ she continued desperately. " _Please. Don't shut me out."_

Echo looked away, and Freya could see tears in the corners of her eyes. " _You can't help me,"_ she whispered.

" _Yes I can,"_ Freya responded. Carefully, the sun pokémon reached out with her mind, grabbing her friend with psychic. She pulled the kirlia gently towards her. Echo panicked momentarily, but froze as her body pressed against Freya's. The espeon wrapped her in a warm hug.

" _I want to help,"_ Freya whispered. " _Everyone here wants to help. But we can't do anything without you._ Please _, Echo."_

Silence reigned. The minutes dragged by, but Echo didn't say anything, nor try to escape the embrace. Just when Freya thought her friend had completely shut down, she spoke.

" _They hurt me."_ Echo's voice was tight, and she was clearly fighting back tears. Freya tightened her grip just slightly, rubbing her back with one paw. " _I had a trainer who took care of me. I was the newest addition to his team. He was really nice, and a really good battler. He and the rest of his pokémon were all veterans of several Leagues."_

" _He sounds like a good guy,"_ Freya whispered.

" _I thought he was, too,"_ Echo agreed. " _But his team… As soon as I joined, they started picking on me. They'd bully me behind our trainer's back. They'd make threatening comments about what they would do to me when we were alone…"_ She shivered in Freya's arms as she continued.

" _One day, after we'd arrived in Malie City, our trainer left us at our room in the pokémon center. He was going to… he called it a 'bar', I think. I went onto the balcony to get away from the others… But one of them followed me."_

" _What happened?"_ Freya asked.

Echo shook harder, and Freya adjusted her hold on the kirlia. " _It was the trainer's luxio, Ray. He bit my arm and jumped down into an alley behind the center… He… H-he…"_ Echo sobbed horribly.

Freya held her close, whispering words of comfort to her, but it was several minutes before she quieted down. " _What did he do?"_ Freya asked, though she already had a good guess.

" _He raped me,"_ Echo whispered. " _He was rough, and it hurt. After a while, our trainer found us."_

" _That's good, right?"_ Freya asked.

" _No!"_ Echo half-shouted. " _When our trainer found us… He told Ray to get out of the way so he could have a turn!"_

" _WHAT?!"_ Freya yelled. Echo flinched and started crying again. The sun pokémon cursed herself inwardly, but her thoughts were spinning wildly. _No wonder she doesn't like humans,_ she thought to herself. _No pokémon would in her position._

" _Afte-erwards,"_ Echo stuttered through her sobs, " _they just l-left me there. My body hur-rt to much to move-e."_

" _So now you don't trust humans… Or other pokémon,"_ Freya reasoned as she fell silent.

" _Yes,"_ Echo agreed. " _You and Joe… You're s-some of the first friends I've had in a long time."_

Freya smiled sadly at her and made a snap decision. Carefully, she sat up, releasing Echo from her embrace. She jumped off the couch and wrapped her tail around one of the kirlia's hands. She pulled her to her feet.

" _What're you doing?"_ Echo asked confusedly.

" _We'll be more comfortable here,"_ Freya explained as they approached the kirlia's bed. She jumped onto the mattresses' soft blankets. Echo climbed on as well. Freya pushed her shoulders down gently, and she obeyed, laying down onto the bed. Freya covered her with the comforter, then climbed in next to her. She wrapped her in the blankets once again and pulled her into an embrace.

" _You're safe,"_ Freya said softly. " _Everyone here will protect you."_ She moved her head forward to kiss the kirlia softly on the forehead, but Echo tilted her face upward. Their lips met.

Both pokémon froze, lips loosely locked together. _What…?_ Freya thought, looking into Echo's eyes. _Did we just… kiss?_

Echo pulled away suddenly, panicked. " _I'm sorry,"_ she said quickly. " _I just- I didn't-"_

Freya pushed her lips gently against Echo's mouth once again, silencing her. After a few seconds, she pulled away, an unmistakable blush on her face. " _It's okay,"_ she told her. " _If this will make you feel better…"_

Echo blushed even harder than Freya. " _I… I don't know. I…"_

" _You want to feel loved again?"_ Freya asked.

" _...Yes,"_ Echo whispered.

Freya moved closer, wrapping her paws around the kirlia's shoulders, and kissed her once again. Echo hesitated for only a moment before pushing back. Freya was surprised at how _good_ it felt. After a few seconds, Freya felt Echo's tongue pushing against her lips. She opened her mouth obediently, and the kirlia pushed her tongue inside.

Echo swirled her tongue around the espeon's mouth, her lips still locked against her friend's. Her body was slowly beginning to heat up, and Freya could sense it. The espeon shifted until she was crouched over the emotion pokémon's body. She hesitated though, instead pushing her own tongue against the invading one. Echo yielded, pulling it back and allowing Freya to taste her.

Echo sighed into their kiss as her partner began tasting her mouth. As the espeon took in her taste, the kirlia marveled at how much more enjoyable it was. She remembered when Ray had forced his tongue into her mouth, practically smashing her head against the pavement. This… This was completely different.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Freya pulling out of her mouth. The espeon kissed her lips, then began making her way slowly down the kirlia's face, placing kisses every inch or so. Each one made Echo smile and her breath a little more labored. Freya reached her neck and claimed it, causing the kirlia to elicit a small sigh of happiness. The sigh turned into a small squeak of surprise as Freya put one of her paws on the kirlia's chest.

The sun pokémon smiled mischievously at her as she rubbed her paw lightly across her right breast. Echo took a deep breath as the espeon began gently groping her. Freya took Echo's other nipple in her mouth, sliding her tongue across its tender surface. Echo shivered beneath her.

Freya wasn't sure how long she played with Echo's breasts, but she was anxious to kick it up a notch. She knew she shouldn't be hasty - she was doing this for her friend, not herself - but her own desires were beginning to overwhelm her. When she couldn't stand it anymore, Freya stood and backed up a bit, until her head was poised over the kirlia's legs.

" _Well?"_ she looked pointedly at her. Echo gulped, a look of apprehension replacing the relaxed pleasure that had covered her face. Freya smiled sadly at her. Carefully, she placed her paw between her knees and spread one of her legs, until it was far out of the way. She repeated the action with the kirlia's other leg. Soon, the only thing hiding her beauty was the dresslike skin that draped over it. " _Don't worry,"_ Freya told her. " _I'm going to show you what love is_ supposed _to feel like."_ With that, she pushed the cloth aside.

Echo's snatch, like the rest of her, was petite. Her rosy lips stared up at the sun pokémon, begging for attention. The lightest coat of fluid glistened off of them, revealing her aching desire. Freya gazed lovingly at it. " _You're beautiful,"_ she whispered.

Echo blushed even harder, if at all possible. Freya gave her a soft smile, then lowered her paw gently onto her vagina. Echo moaned softly as Freya dragged her paw slowly down her folds, then back up to rest on her clit. The sun pokémon made small circling motions on the sensitive nub, and the kirlia bucked slightly in response, pushing her bottom up against her grasp.

" _Does that feel good?"_ Freya asked with a grin.

Echo had a hard time responding, her words getting stuck between the quiet moans that were beginning to escape her. " _Y-yes,"_ she managed to choke out. " _It feels great… More…"_

" _Alright,"_ Freya grinned wider. She increased her pace, rubbing the kirlia's clit wildly. She moved to lay on her side, adjusting the tufts below her ears to get them out of the way. Now, with her other paw free, Freya was able to use it on her folds. She rubbed them mercilessly and was rewarded with Echo's loudest moan yet.

Fluid was beginning to leak from Echo's slit, and her body bucked sporadically. Freya knew she was closing in on her climax, but before the kirlia could hit it, Freya pulled her paws back. Echo slowly caught her breath, then looked at her friend with a curious - and annoyed, though she tried to hide it - expression.

" _Why'd you stop?"_ she asked.

" _Because,"_ Freya said. Bringing her abilities to the surface once again, she lifted Echo off the bed with psychic. The kirlia flailed momentarily in surprise, but stilled as the sun pokémon walked below her. Freya moved the emotion pokémon until her back gently bumped the wall. She was lowered until her vagina was eye level with Freya.

Echo was now floating against the wall, trapped in Freya's telekinetic embrace. The espeon, doing her best to ignore the burning sensation at her own entrance, pushed her upper lips against Echo's lower ones.

" _Ohh,"_ the kirlia moaned heavily. Freya stuck her tongue against Echo's slit and began to lap up the juices that had coated her crotch. She tasted sweet, with just a slight spice, as though she'd had a tamato berry recently, but watered it down quite a bit. Whatever it was, it tasted divine to the sun pokémon, and she wasted no time in sticking her tongue into the kirlia's labia.

She began lapping at Echo's insides, causing her to buck wildly. Her climax was moments away, and Freya planned on reaching it as hard and fast as possible. She moved her lips upward and began licking at the kirlia's clit, flicking her tongue across it in rapid strokes.

Echo spasmed. " _I'm cumming!"_ she moaned loudly. Her legs spasmed and tucked back behind Freya's large ears, trapping the espeon against her shaking body. Her back arched, pushing her head against the wall as her vagina contracted wildly, squirting into her partner's waiting mouth.

Freya pulled her head out from between Echo's legs as the kirlia's orgasm began to fade. The sun pokémon lowered her friend gently onto the bed, then laid next to her. She gave the kirlia a light kiss. " _How was it?"_ Echo merely whimpered in response, causing the espeon to giggle. She pulled the emotion pokémon into a soft embrace as she caught her breath.

" _Amazing,"_ Echo finally answered. She made a show of sniffing at the espeon. " _I can tell_ you _certainly enjoyed it."_

Freya laughed, but a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. " _It was pretty hot,"_ she admitted.

" _You still have cum on your face."_

Freya blushed much harder at that, but Echo merely smiled. Her own eyes glowed a light blue, and Freya felt her telekinetic force wrap around her body. It was weak - Freya was certain she could break it with little effort - but she didn't fight it. The sun pokémon allowed her friend to push her onto her back. She was surprised by the kirlia's forwardness; she was obviously enjoying herself. Freya certainly was.

Echo stepped over Freya so that she was standing over her face, treating the espeon to an unbelievable view of the kirlia's ass. She turned so that she was facing Freya's lower lips as well, drinking in their beauty. The sun pokémon's vaginal area was soaked, and Echo could sense her partner's desire threatening to overwhelm her.

She gently kneeled down until her vagina rested against Freya's lips, then leant forward. She was just able to reach her partner's vagina with her mouth if she stretched, but she didn't mind. She was determined to show her just as good a time.

Echo started by running her fingertips across the sun pokémon's outer folds, making her sigh with pleasure. She gathered the excess juices that had spread across her crotch, then slurped them down. The espeon was surprisingly bitter-tasting, but Echo thoroughly enjoyed it. Once she had cleaned her completely, she began the main course.

The emotion pokemon pushed her fingers quickly into Freya, forcing a gasping moan from her. She wasn't going to bother with foreplay, and her own instincts were clashing with her reason. She wanted to slow down, but also wanted to please the pokémon beneath her.

She pushed past the outer folds of her vagina and then slowed, waiting in case she met resistance. When she met none, she continued, and she could feel Freya's anticipation and pleasure below her. The espeon moaned lowly into Echo's folds, and the kirlia stifled a pleased sigh. After a couple more seconds, she felt her fingertips brush against the walls of her womb.

" _So you've gotten it on before, eh?"_ Echo asked her mischievously.

" _S-shut up,"_ Freya's voice was muffled, what with her face stuffed against her partner's lower lips. " _I only did it once. My heat overwhelmed me."_

" _I'm not judging you,"_ Echo assured her. Before Freya could respond, the emotion pokémon pulled her arm back out of her pussy, until only her fingertips remained. She thrust it back in, then groaned as Freya gasped, moaning into her own folds.

Echo sped up, not taking it easy on the desperate espeon. Freya moaned heavily below her with every motion, bracing her paws against Echo's hips. She pulled the kirlia back just a bit, trapping her mouth against her folds. The emotion pokémon did the same with one arm, the other still pumping wildly in and out of her vagina.

The emotion pokémon felt Freya's climax approaching, and her own body was beginning to spasm. She locked the espeon's face against her head as the sun pokémon hit her limit. Her body spasmed wildly, and she screamed into the kirlia's hole. The sheer vibrations from her body pushed Echo over the edge. Bliss flooded through her system even as Freya began squirting, her fluids pushing past the kirlia's skinny arms.

Freya's orgasm lasted far longer than Echo's, and it was nearly a minute later before she had calmed. Echo's body shook from the excess pleasure as she stood, but Freya had other plans. The espeon turned her body around and set the kirlia back onto her mouth. Echo's nipples were horribly erect, and she massaged them lightly as she stared down at the espeon below her, who was still gently licking at Echo's passage.

" _How'd I do?"_ the emotion pokémon asked when she stood once again.

Freya took a deep, shuddering breath. " _Sensational,"_ she said admirably.

" _Do I get a reward, then?"_ Echo asked innocently.

" _What kind of reward would you like?"_ Freya asked, giving the kirlia a curious look.

" _I want to give you head,"_ the kirlia responded, sounding almost adamant. " _I couldn't reach your hole well enough to give you any, and I love your taste."_

Freya laughed heartily, then stood. She pounced on the kirlia, pinning her to the bed. Echo's cry of shock died in her throat as the espeon's crotch filled her vision. Her scent completely overwhelmed the smaller girl, and her body spasmed at the sheer _temptation_ of the smell.

" _Very well,"_ Freya told her. " _Drink up!"_

Echo didn't need to be told twice. She snaked her thin arms around the espeon's hips and pulled her down harder against her mouth. Her nose was just barely able to get air, but Echo ignored that issue. She began licking gently at Freya's labia. Her body warred with her mind, wanting to abandon all self control, but Echo refused. She'd already given in once. Now, she was going to enjoy her current position: lying beneath a _very_ hot espeon, with permission to 'drink up', as she'd called it.

Freya sighed as Echo continued to tongue her folds. She began slowly thrusting into her face as Echo pushed her mouth more completely against Freya's vagina. She pressed her lips against the espeon's slit in an effort to slurp up every drop of the divine liquid that dripped from her pussy, as though she were making out with the sun pokémon's lower lips.

Freya was being slowly overcome by the bliss. Every lick sent a bolt of pleasure shooting through her body. The fingering she'd received minutes before was amazing, but this, this slow, built up pressure, was somehow all the better.

She could feel her limit slowly approaching. " _I'm going to cum soon,"_ she warned the kirlia.

Echo responded by pushing her tongue even deeper into Freya's vagina, causing the pleasure-filled espeon to buck against her face. She swirled her tongue around her inner folds, and at the same time she adjusted her arms so that one of her hands was free. She brought it up to rest against the sun pokémon's clit. She could feel the espeon shaking in anticipation.

Freya hit her orgasm with a scream, this time completely unmuffled. Her cry was loud and filled with lust. Her body bucked wildly, and Echo's face was assaulted with a deluge of cum even as she began rapidly massaging the espeon's clit. Her spasming grew more powerful, and she fell down onto the bed, her entire body shaking.

Echo managed to roll out from below the espeon. She knelt beside her, one hand rubbing slowly up and down her slit. Freya groaned, trying to catch her breath. Echo took the time to gently kiss her neck and chest, hugging her with her other arm. When the sun pokémon could finally think straight, she gave Echo a wide-eyed grin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

" _That was the greatest thing I've ever felt,"_ she told her truthfully when they pulled apart.

" _That was the greatest thing I've ever_ done," Echo replied. " _I enjoyed giving it to you…"_

" _But we're not done yet, are we?"_ Freya pulled the words out of her mouth. She placed a paw right above the kirlia's clit and smiled mischievously at her slight shiver. Echo blushed and gave her a timid nod.

Both of them got off the bed without another word, and Echo pulled the soaked sheets out of the way. Freya laid back down on her side and raised her leg. Echo hesitantly climbed on and pulled the espeon's leg over her shoulder, straddling the other. She gave Freya a tentative look. Freya nodded encouragingly.

Echo gently pushed her clit against hers, and they both sighed as a small jet of pleasure arced through them. Encouraged by the development, Echo started gently thrusting her crotch against her partner. She immediately moaned at the feeling; the intimate position was far more pleasurable than anything they'd done so far.

Freya seemed to be thinking the same thing. " _W-woah,"_ she moaned, her breathing beginning to labor. She quickly started grinding as well, thrusting her hips in rhythm with Echo's. " _This feels wonderful…"_

Echo opted not to respond. She pushed her pelvis harder against Freya, her moaning rapidly increasing in volume. She fought to keep her own rhythm as her body started bucking. " _Going to-"_ was all she could get out before she moaned again. Freya nodded in understanding, though. She shifted enough to allow the kirlia to lean forward, their clits still grinding away. She pulled the girl into a hug as her own vagina, already hypersensitive from her past climaxes, reached its limit once again.

Freya came harder than ever. Her body shook almost violently, consequently forcing their clits together even more. Echo was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure, and she hugged the espeon tightly as her own vaginal area contracted wildly once again. She stifled her moans against Freya's chest, her petite body completely lost in the bliss.

Freya laid back against the bed, completely drained, and Echo fell haphazardly atop her. Their legs were still intertwined, and the slightest movement caused both pokémon to yelp as another bolt of pleasure exploded through them. It was several minutes before either of them could speak again.

" _That was… wonderful,"_ Freya said quietly. Echo merely nodded. The espeon shifted so the two were lying next to each other once again, and used her telekinesis to pull the extra blanket she'd spotted at the end of the bed towards them. She covered them both in it and pulled the kirlia into a warm embrace, trying to ignore the fatigue that was beginning to take her over. " _How do you feel?"_

Echo didn't respond. She tucked her head beneath Freya's chin and closed her eyes. Her breathing steadied and softened. Just when the sun pokémon thought she'd completely fallen asleep, she whispered one word.

" _...Loved."_

* * *

 **Three weeks later…**

Sarah Hart strode up the docks, doing her best not to break into a run. She tried to ignore the stares she was receiving as she pushed a tuft of her hair out of her face. She'd come down as quickly as possible, and had turned up looking a bit of a mess as a result. Ms. Wicke waved to her as she reached the elevator.

"What's going on?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice even. "One of the interns called me at like two in the morning and asked me to hurry down. I came as quickly as I could. Has something happened to Freya?"

"Nothing serious or life threatening," the lady assured her in a calming tone. "Why? Did whoever you talked to imply it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what it seemed like," the trainer responded as the elevator began sinking. "She didn't tell me anything specific, just to 'get down here as soon as possible because something's happened.'"

Ms. Wicke frowned. "Well like I said, it's nothing of the sort," she told her as the elevator hissed to a stop. "It's a bit of the opposite, in fact."

She led the trainer through the waiting room, arriving at the meeting room she'd been in nearly six weeks before. It was a fairly small room. In one corner, a PC whirred quietly away, showing images of certain cameras placed throughout the facility. Ms. Wicke could see the entire building from here, though she could only watch a few feeds at a time. The main security office, Sarah had been told, housed enough screens to view the every feed at once. A second desk was placed in the middle of the room. Ms. Wicke gestured to the chair closest to them, then crossed to ease into the far one.

"Alright," Sarah said once they'd sat down. "What happened?"

"Well to start, we determined that Freya's cause of illness was the vast change in climate. As a psychic type who's particularly affected by minute changes in wind and temperature patterns, the shock to her system was just too much on her. For the last few weeks, we've been attempting a sort of exposure therapy, and it's worked quite well. She's had little trouble spending time in our outdoor areas for the last few days."

Sarah blinked in surprise. "Really? So it wasn't some sort of disease or anything?"

"Nope," Ms. Wicke smiled. "She should be fit to travel by tomorrow, if you want to take her with you… Although there is another issue."

"Yes?"

Ms. Wicke looked apprehensive. "Freya has made a couple of friends since arriving," she started slowly. "One is an eager and humble pikipek named Joe. The other is a timid kirlia named Echo. You actually met them both when you and Freya first came here."

"Alright," Sarah nodded her onward. "Why is this an issue?"

Ms. Wicke hesitated, then shook her head and sighed. "Both pokémon have had a trainer previously. Joe was given up by his trainer due to lack of funds to care for him, but Echo… Echo was raped and abandoned by her trainer."

Sarah covered her mouth in horror. "Really?"

Ms. Wicke nodded sadly. "Yes. However, when she first arrived she was so afraid that she refused to talk to anybody, people or pokémon. It was Freya that finally got her to open up, about two weeks ago… But the issue lies in how she managed it."

Sarah looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Freya and Echo… they mated," Ms. Wicke finally said. "And they've done it several more times since."

Sarah gazed at the woman in surprise. Freya had mated with someone? She had been expecting many things, but certainly not that.

She raised an eyebrow curiously at Ms. Wicke. "And why is that an issue?"

Ms. Wicke blinked. "You're not upset?"

Sarah shook her head. "They're both adults. I don't try to micromanage my pokémon, especially not in that way. And if it got Echo comfortable to talk, why should it be a bad thing? There's not even an egg to deal with, if they're both females."

Ms. Wicke blushed. "That's a good point. Originally, they told us they'd just laid together and that Echo had told her. However, we caught them last night going at it. We separated them and called you."

Sarah snorted and shook her head. "You take a pokémon that was raped and try to punish her for something she actually consented to? Why aren't you trying to find her old trainer instead?"

"We did," Ms. Wicke defended herself. "And he'll be behind bars for a _long_ time."

"Well, there's that at least," Sarah grumbled. "So, since their relationship isn't a problem, what's the issue now?"

Ms. Wicke pursed and gave her an appraising look. "Well, the three of them don't seem to have any friends except each other…" She paused and was silent for a long time.

"Would you be interested in adopting Joe and Echo?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This is a rewrite of chapter one of**_ **The Orchard.** _**The original chapter was first posted back in December of 2016. My writing quality back then was… well, not great. That chapter doesn't reflect the quality of writing that I strive for now. As such, I've remade it, in hopes that it will reflect the kind of quality that I wish to be known for, and to give this short story the justice it deserves. Chapters two and three will be remade as well at a later date. At the time of writing the original, I hadn't played sun or Moon yet. Now, with multiple playthroughs of Sun, Moon, and their Ultra versions, I have a much broader understanding of the Aether Foundation. However, I still tried to stick to the original version of my story, treating the Aether Foundation as a sort of "Pokémon Ranger-ish" facility.**_

 _ **If you'd like to request a pairing, you can do so by leaving a review! I have a limit of three 'participants' per chapter, and I strictly**_ **DO NOT** _**write M/M, Anthro, direct pedophilia, direct rape, or incest. Other than that, if you'd like other details to be added, like a specific setting or other detail, feel free to include that in your request as well. If I accept your request, I'll send you a quick PM. I typically upload chapters of**_ **The Orchard** _**once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you liked or didn't like, and what you'd like to see me do more of! I'll see you guys later :) -Orthros**_

 _ **(PS: Did you spot the references? Post in the review if you did! They will be revealed in the next chapter!)**_


End file.
